Elle vit en toi
by Shadow's sister
Summary: Il l'a perdue. Il vit seul. Mais un rêve lui révèle qu'elle n'est pas totalement partie.
1. Chapitre 1: Intro

**Première fic! J'espère que vous aimerez! Copyright: Shadow the Hedgehog appartient à SEGA.**

Chapitre 1 : Intro

Il a mal. Ses membres sont grièvement blessés par de profondes égratignures. Il a un masque respiratoire et un goutte-à-goutte planté dans son avant-bras. Il ne voyait que d'un œil, l'autre est fermé et sa paupière violette, son œil est mouillé et sanglant. Il regardait à sa gauche. Il voyait sa meilleure amie avec des bleus sur ses bras et une griffure sur la joue, le même masque transparent et en train de dormir à poings fermés. Son bras droit tombait du lit. Un mètre de distance séparait les lits des deux individus. Par le plus grand des efforts, l'éveillé tendait le bras vers celui de son amie et lui tenait la main fermement. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Une larme coulait de son œil lorsqu'il se rappelait de son erreur. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Les petits bruits qu'émettaient les machines à chaque battements de cœur de la jeune fille l'effrayait, mais le rassurait. C'est elle. Elle la tient en vie. Car beaucoup de jeunes de son âge auraient déjà succombé avant d'atterrir sur ce lit. Il sentait la main de la jeune fille se serrer légèrement, ce qui le calmait et l'apaisait. La respiration de la jeune fille était lente et calme, laissant aucun bip des battements de son cœur la perturber. Apparemment, son rêve doit être merveilleux. Son ami voulait dormir lui aussi. Mais ses blessures l'en empêchaient. Il lâcha donc la main de la jeune fille, regardait sa main avec haine. Il serrait le poing et se frappait sur le visage le plus fort que possible, gémissant le plus silencieusement qu'il puisse, jusqu'à ce que ce fût à lui que Morphée tendit ses bras pour le bercer et lui raconter une douce histoire qu'est son rêve. Les deux amis dormirent, leurs mains proches de quelques centimètres de distance. Mais entre eux est forgée une amitié plus solide que du béton armé. Aucun d'entre eux n'abandonnera l'autre. Car même s'ils se retrouvent dans un état odieux, l'aventure qu'ils ont vécu ensemble les a rassemblés plus que jamais. Et ce fût la plus belle des aventures pour chacun d'entre ces deux amis…


	2. Chapitre 2: 50 ans plus tard

Chapitre 2 : 50 ans plus tard

Il ne savait pas où il était. Après toutes ces aventures, ces voyages et ces victoires, il allait là où le vent l'emportait. Mais il n'a plus vu la mer depuis longtemps. Il a vu la Terre sous toutes ses formes. Mais que sont ces décorations, ces choses qui brillent de quatre couleurs répétées ? Pourquoi le rouge, le bleu, le vert et le blanc ? C'est quoi la neige ? Il ne l'a jamais vu tomber. D'où vient cette matière glacée et blanche ? Et où est-il ? Il doit toujours tout savoir. Il était au centre d'une ville et regardait la date : 14 novembre 2011. '' C'est fou comme le temps passe vite…'' se disait-il en fermant les yeux. Il se rappelle d'un sourire lumineux qui réchauffa son cœur. Des yeux lui rappelant le saphir. Des cheveux qu'il confondait avec de l'or. Un cœur plus grand que là où ils habitaient et mille fois plus grand que toute chose énorme dans cet univers. Un cœur plus chaud que le Soleil. ''Maria…'' se disait-il pendant qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux malgré qu'ils soient fermés. Une douce brise lui caressait le visage ainsi que sa touffe de poils blancs. Il se rappelait comme il s'endormait quand elle le lui caressait. Il mettait sa main et perdait ses doigts sous cette fourrure soyeuse et aussi douce que la brise qui le caressait.

Il a sauvé le monde en ayant failli le détruire il y a maintenant cinq ans de cela. Les gens s'en souviennent, en ont entendu parler. Malgré le fait qu'il les a sauvés, la diffusion de ces effrayantes images de lui les angoissait. Ils laissaient au moins un à deux mètres de distance entre eux et l'individu. Ce hérisson noir aux piques rayés de rouge, ses anneaux dorés aux pieds et aux mains, ses yeux d'un regard à vous glacer le sang, mais à le frigorifier quand il vous regarde de ses yeux rouges. Il entendait très souvent les gens parler de lui de toutes les langues. Mais malgré le fait qu'il ne sait parler que trois langues, grâce aux années passées à certains endroits, il reconnaissait toutes ces paroles et ces significations sans avoir à les comprendre. On parlait le plus souvent de ses yeux. Certains racontent que ses yeux ont la couleur du sang qu'il a fait couler de plusieurs personnes. Les gens avaient peur de lui. Les enfants pleuraient en le voyant. Les parents ont souvent du le frapper quand il s'en approchait… alors qu'il ne faisait que les aider à se relever.

Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Derrière les écrans étaient diffusés des images de ce hérisson faisant apparaître une onde de choc rouge autour de lui, se téléportant pour frapper des soldats et le reflet du feu dans ses yeux. Sniper dans les mains, pistolets, bazookas, mitraillettes et armes des Black Arms, même avec un simple poignard les gens de toute une foule tombaient un par un. Mais savaient-ils ce que se cachait derrière ce visage ? Ont-ils un jour essayé de comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il a fait ? Savaient-ils qu'il ignorait à quel côté il appartenait ? N'ont-ils jamais osé regarder dans ses yeux ? Car le rouge sanglant de ses yeux leur font rappeler le sang. Mais avec quelle couleur colorient-ils les cœurs ? De quelle couleur sont ces boules qu'ils attachent à un arbre ?

Personne ne sait les amis qu'il a perdus. Personne ne sait combien de goutte de sang s'échappait du cœur de sa meilleure amie avant de voir son regard s'éteindre. Personne ne sait comment ses deux compagnons l'ont trahi. Quand il avait enfin confiance en quelqu'un, cette chauve-souris et ce robot ont essayé de le capturer et le livrer à une base militaire dans laquelle était une chambre froide en tant que prison qui lui était destinée. Personne ne sait combien de larmes ses yeux ont libérés. Et peut-être que personne n'essaiera de le savoir.

Ce hérisson à la peau glacée, au comportement sombre, aux poings fermés et à ses yeux vidés d'émotion se cache un cœur en larmes qui en cherche un autre sur lequel s'appuyer. Ce hérisson qui a touché aux armes mais qui cherche à soigner les enfants malades. Ce hérisson seul, apeuré par la solitude, par le froid et par le manque d'abris. Ce hérisson dont son cœur de pierre cache de l'or ne répond que par un nom et un seul : Shadow.


	3. Chapitre 3: Elle

Chapitre 3 : Elle

Une jeune fille de 16 ans comme les autres. C'est une jeune fille italienne qui vit en Suisse. Elle rêve d'aventure et de sens dans sa vie. ''Mais quelle aventure tomberait du ciel suisse ? C'est en Amérique que toute chose exceptionnelle naît !'' pense-t-elle. Habitant près d'un centre-ville, elle ne vit pas la pire des vies. Elle a une famille qu'elle aime et deux meilleures amies. Ses parents sont divorcés, elle vit donc avec sa mère et son frère. Elle vit dans un bel appartement et sa propre chambre dans laquelle le violet et le blanc sont bien mis en valeur ! Elle adore le violet ! Elle tient ça de sa maman. Elle a deux meilleures amies, l'une vit dans son ancien village et l'autre vit dans le même quartier qu'elle. Elle voit donc très souvent la deuxième qui se nomme Valentine et garde parfois contact avec l'autre qui se prénomme Catherine. Malheureusement, Valentine ne fréquente pas la même école que cette jeune fille. Et à l'école, par contre, ce n'est pas top. Elle ne peut compter sur personne et est la risée de tous. Extravertie, énergique, joueuse et bruyante, elle n'a jamais été entièrement acceptée par une classe depuis le premier jour de sa vie scolaire. Et elle se sent seule, très seule. Ne sachant comment se défendre de manière pacifique, elle n'a jamais levé la main sur personne, si ce n'est que pour plaisanter. Elle ne veut aucun mal à personne, mais les autres le veulent. Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu des garçons lui ordonner de se suicider ? Elle pensait qu'en déménageant, tout serait arrangé, mais son plus grand ennemi est elle-même. Elle manque de confiance en elle et ce n'est pas comme si elle ressemblait à toutes les filles de son âge. Elle a une façon de s'habiller qui est simple et large, à cause de son surpoids de treize kilos. Elle rêve d'une histoire comme dans les films mais combien de films de romance ou d'action avez-vous vu avec une fille qui a du ventre ? Elle rêve du prince charmant, d'un bel italien comme elle, mais n'a jamais connu la définition de l'amour. Et peut-être qu'elle ne le connaîtra jamais.

Mais ce qu'elle cherche le plus, c'est l'inhabituel. Elle cherche surtout un ange gardien. De ses cheveux bruns foncés, ses yeux bruns vert et de son teint pâle, elle regarde et cherche autour d'elle un protecteur qui la protège et qui lui tienne compagnie. Elle a besoin d'un ami qui ne la quitte pas et qui ne verra qu'elle comme elle ne verra que lui. Que l'un ne quitte jamais l'autre sous prétexte d'aller en boîte ou d'aller voir d'autres personnes. Mais bon, qui voudrait d'elle ? Qui voudrait cette folle comme amie ?

Mais qui est-elle vraiment ? Les gens lui collent l'étiquette d'une timbrée. Mais ne savent-ils pas ce que ce maquillage de clown cache ? Un visage de détresse qui cherche l'affection. Des câlins et des bisous, à combien d'amis a-t-elle essayé d'en donner ? Elle voit ces amies se câliner, rigoler et sortir en ville ensemble. Elle bave d'envie d'être à leur place, d'être comme les autres. Mais personne ne la prend au sérieux. Ses passions de Walt Disney, cet amour des choses élémentaires, la haine envers l'alcool la fumée et la drogue donnent d'elle une fille qui ''rate'' sa jeunesse d'après beaucoup d'individus de son âge. Mais son cœur ne voit que la douceur, l'amour et la paix. La violence lui est inconnue, elle veut tellement aider les gens mais ceux-ci vont voir ailleurs sans forcément aller mieux après, alors que peut-être qu'ils iraient mieux grâce à elle.

Cette fille dont les yeux sont inondés par le manque de compréhension et d'amis présents, dont le cœur bat la joie de l'amour d'une famille, cette fille qui rêve de faire découvrir son monde à son prochain ne répond que par un nom : Malika.


	4. Chapitre 4: Renaissance

Chapitre 4 : Renaissance

50 ans, c'est long. 50 ans, c'est juste assez pour visiter les quatre coins du monde sans toucher le sol. 50 ans, c'est tellement long quand on voit son meilleur ami pleurer jours et nuits en cachette. Aussi légère que le vent et aussi gracieuse qu'une vague azure sur la mer, aussi blanche que la neige et aussi transparente que l'air, elle le regarde toujours. Si elle en avait le choix, elle serait déjà revenue. Mais son nouveau maître le lui déconseillait, disant qu'il faudrait minimum 40 ou 50 ans pour revenir sous la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Et comme c'est lui qui a imposé cette loi et qui n'a jamais tort, elle attendait, ses yeux pleurant la pluie quand son ancien compagnon avait perdu la tête.

Petite Maria… éternel esprit de 12 ans aux cheveux, à la peau et aux yeux blancs. Elle n'a jamais enlevé son serre-tête bleu devenu blanc ni sa robe devenue blanche, elle aussi. Ses ailes déployées et sa robe au bout en fumée, elle n'avait plus de pieds. Elle devait s'envoler pour aller d'un endroit à l'autre. Finalement, son maître avait raison, car non seulement elle attendit 40 ans pour revenir et 40 ans, c'est assez long pour découvrir le monde. Son maître avait consacré beaucoup de son temps pour le lui montrer et lui dire tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Maria sait tout. Maria parle toutes les langues. Maria protège son ancien compagnon.

40 ans vinrent. Gabriel, le meilleur ami de Maria l'appelait de loin.

'' Maria !

Elle entendit et volait de ses petites ailes jusqu'à lui.

- Oui, Gabriel ?

- Le Seigneur souhaite te voir.

- Entendu.''

Elle volait jusqu'au sommet du plus grand nuage du Paradis où se trouvait un immense palace blanc au toit et volets dorés. Les fenêtres étaient en cristal, la porte était d'un bois foncé et le chemin qui y amenait était une route blanche avec des petits cailloux blancs et tout autour se tenait un jardin somptueux avec toutes sortes d'arbres qui donnaient comme une forêt personnelle. Beaucoup d'anges s'y promènent pour se détendre ou pour oublier l'horrible vision de leur famille souffrir. Maria prit donc la porte qui s'ouvrait et donnait sur un immense hall blanc avec un grand escalier au centre qui se séparait ensuite en deux pour aller à gauche ou à droite. Il y avait aussi un piano qui jouait tout seul, des tableaux encadrés d'or ou de bois foncé, un immense tapis rouge et de magnifiques plantes vertes. Maria montait les escaliers, prit l'escalier de gauche et se dirigeait dans un couloir avec beaucoup de tableaux et un somptueux tapis. Il y avait au loin une porte blanche aux décorations ressemblantes à des branches d'arbres dorés et des poignées en arcs de cercle dorés. Elle ouvrit la porte et une grande salle s'offrait à elle. C'était si grand que les battements d'ailes de Maria résonnaient. Il y avait une table de marbre blanche avec d'énormes piles de papiers, un petit flacon d'encre avec une plume dorée qui y sortait. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle regardait à sa droite et vit deux grandes portes vitrées et un balcon de marbre. Venant de ce balcon, il y avait une lueur de lumière dorée. Maria se dirigea donc vers les portes et vit son maître. Des cheveux bouclés bruns, une barbe, des yeux étoilés et aussi doux et rassurants, ainsi que d'immenses ailes dorées et une tunique blanche. Maria se prosternait devant lui. Il s'approchait et s'agenouillait devant la jeune fille pour être à sa hauteur, puis mis sa main sur son épaule. Elle relevait la tête.

''Vous désiriez me voir, mon Seigneur ?

- Oui, mon enfant… viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il lui tendait la main et elle la prit pour se relever. Ils marchaient sur le balcon devant lequel était une longue-vue dorée et un énorme trou qui donnait sur la Terre.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, mon enfant.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Tu vas pouvoir revenir sur Terre.

Maria écarquillait les yeux de bonheur !

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ? disait-il en rigolant.

Maria virevoltait de joie et il lui tendit la longue-vue.

- Regarde là-bas, disait-il en dirigeant la longue vue.

Maria regardait attentivement.

- Que vois-tu ?

- Je vois… une femme enceinte aux cheveux noirs en train d'aller à un hôpital.

- Exact. Et c'est en cet enfant que tu te réincarneras.

Maria retirait doucement son œil de la longue-vue, avec un regard légèrement triste.

- Qu'y a-t-il, ma douce ?

- C'est… bien loin de là… où je l'ai vu… la dernière fois depuis ici. C'est un continent plus loin, c'est extrêmement loin. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai peur de devoir attendre encore.

- Des personnes comme ça, c'est rare, Maria. J'ai pris la personne dont le cœur est équivalent au tient. Elle aura la même lueur dans ses yeux que toi.

- Mais je veux le revoir !

- Tu le reverras… si tu te réincarnes en elle. Ce n'est pas pour rien si je l'ai choisie. Je vois pour elle une rencontre avec lui dans un futur proche.

- C'est vrai ? On pourra enfin se revoir ?

- Oui… tu es prête ?

- Ah ça oui, je le suis !

- Bien ! Alors, tu te souviens de la marche à suivre ?

- Oui, je la connais par cœur !

- N'oublies pas que tu ne te souviendras de quasiment rien de ta vie antérieur.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux le voir !

Il souriait.

- Bonne chance, ma fille.''

Il lui donna un bisou sur le front et la petite Maria partit de la maison en passant par-dessus le balcon et se dirigea vers le trou. Elle volait très vite, et peu à peu, elle reconnaissait l'endroit où elle voyait sa prochaine renaissance. La femme était sur le point de donner la vie. Maria entrait dans le ventre et voyait l'enfant dormir paisiblement. Elle se mit face au visage de l'enfant et posa son doigt entre la lèvre supérieure et le nez, bien au centre et chuchotait : ''Chhhhht. Ne te souviens de rien de ce que tu as vécu avant…'' elle retirait son doigt et vit qu'un creux s'était formé. Elle souriait et entrait dans le cœur de l'enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant vit le jour en ce 12 octobre 1995.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le maléfice

Chapitre 5 : Le maléfice

C'était un lundi 14 novembre 2011. Malika partit comme d'habitude à l'école de 7h50 à 16h25 puis partit au fitness. Oh oui, elle y passe beaucoup de temps là-bas, soit 30 minutes à une heure tous les jours de la semaine quand elle ne se sent pas trop fatigué, ce qui rend son absence rare. Elle passe son temps sur l'elliptique. Et bon Dieu, on lui a souvent dit qu'elle est très motivée, ce qu'elle reconnaît sans peine. Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être belle et se sentir bien à Noël. En s'entraînant, elle entendit une explosion et le sol se mit à trembler. Tout le monde était immobile. On voyait des éclairs rouges, dorés et violets par la fenêtre. Les gens regardaient par la fenêtre. On y voyait quasiment rien, tant les flashs étaient aveuglants. Puisque le fitness se trouvait au premier étage d'un bâtiment, beaucoup de gens partirent, dont Malika.

Elle se préparait mais on n'entendait pas les bruits depuis là. Une fois prête, elle sortit et ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur : il y avait des bêtes affreuses noires et violettes ainsi que de grandes créatures mutantes détruisant tout sur leur passage, tirant partout avec des armes et, en de simples revers, faisaient gicler les voitures, tuaient des gens et leur arrachaient leur tête avec leur mâchoires. Ce spectacle l'horrifiait. Elle commençait à courir pour s'en éloigner, mais nulle part n'était meilleur. Elle courait, malgré sa fatigue, de sa vitesse maximum car elle savait qu'à ce moment-là, c'était la fuite ou la mort. Elle courait et criait de terreur. Soudain, elle sentit des griffes lui prendre les épaules et la soulevaient dans les airs. Elle se débattait, criait et gémissait de douleur et lâchait son sac à dos. Elle regardait par-dessus elle et vit un monstre ressemblant à un ptérodactyle noir et violet avec des yeux sphériques blancs qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Elle criait de toutes ses forces et savait que c'était la fin pour elle de deux manières possibles : soit il la lâche et elle tombe dans le vide, soit il l'amène quelque part pour la bouffer. Ils étaient à une hauteur vertigineuse, ce qui coupait le souffle à la victime. Elle fermait les yeux et ses joues étaient froides à cause de l'humidité de ses larmes. Soudain, la créature la lâcha. Elle tombait en criant jusqu'à recracher ses poumons ! La chute et le climat glacial lui fouettait désagréablement le visage. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus. Elle revoyait sa maman et son frère à qui elle va manquer et qui vont lui manquer surtout à elle. À quelques mètres de son dernier lit, elle soupirait un petit ''non…''. Qui de ses proches auraient cru qu'elle mourrait comme ça, ici, maintenant, si jeune, alors qu'elle avait des rêves plein la tête ? Mais elle sentit d'énormes mains l'attraper. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle s'était évanouie.

Puis après, elle se réveilla. Toujours dans les bras de ce quelqu'un. Cette personne ne courait pas, elle patinait. Elle regardait sa tête. Ce n'était pas un humain. C'était une étrange créature noire avec des piques rouges. Elle avait la main près de sa touffe de poils, ce qui l'apaisait. Elle reconnaissait ce visage. Celui qu'elle voyait à la télé, dans les journaux. Il a tellement l'air vorace dans la presse. Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvée ? Pourquoi elle et personne d'autre ? Qu'en est-il devenu de ces créatures ? Et surtout : où est-elle ? Elle regardait autour d'elle, elle était toujours dans la ville, mas pas dans le lieu de bataille. Dans une ruelle déserte, il la posait contre un mur. Elle le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il la regardait aussi, mais d'une émotion différente.

''Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Malika était énervée par cette question.

- À ton avis ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- …

- Tu visionnes le spectacle du monstre qui a failli détruire ce monde ?

- Eh bin ça, c'est toi qui le dit.

Shadow était surpris par la réponse. Il tournait les talons et s'en alla.

- ATTENDS !

Il s'arrêta net, mais ne se retournait pas.

- Excuses-moi de ma réaction… je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie… j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… quand l'occasion se présentera, je t'aiderai.''

Il ne répondit pas et s'en alla. Quant à Malika, elle, elle rentra à chez elle. Elle se rappelait de ses yeux rubis qui l'envoûtaient. Elle voulait savoir le nom de cet individu qui lui a sauvé la vie, mais elle ne put en savoir d'avantage. Et peut-être qu'elle ne le saura jamais. Elle franchissait à nouveau le centre-ville avec des journalistes et des caméras partout en train de questionner des témoins. Elle pressait le pas pour ne pas être interrogée et retrouva son sac de gym orange avec des fleurs plus foncées. Il y avait juste une tache de brûlé dessus. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de dégâts dans le centre-ville, juste des vitres cassées à cause des voitures éjectées. Beaucoup de gens étaient agenouillés parterre devant des cadavres troués. Ce spectacle était horrible. Elle prenait le bus qui était presque vide et rentra chez elle à 22h. Sa mère la serra dans ses bras.

''Chérie, où étais-tu passée ? J'ai crue ne jamais plus te revoir !

Elle pleurait ce qui chagrinait beaucoup la jeune fille, mais qui se retenait pour la rassurer.

- J'ai attendu à l'intérieur avant de prendre le bus.

- C'est bien, ma chérie, tu as bien fait ! Heureusement que les bâtiments ne se sont pas effondrés. Viens, on va passer à table.''

Malika entendait la télévision et le télé-journal passer qui racontait l'attaque. Les images d'un film amateur montraient une créature semblable à son sauveur mener la légion et le sauveur de la jeune fille se téléporter et tuer chaque créature en leur brisant la nuque ou en leur jetant des éclairs dorés, puis elle-même tomber et lui qui la rattrapait. Heureusement, on ne voyait pas grand-chose d'elle. Et ce soir-là, elle et sa famille mangèrent une raclette. Elle n'en est pas une grande fan, mais aime quand même.

Quant à lui, il marchait dans la rue lentement. Il se rappelait du regard de la jeune fille. Tant de gens rampaient au sol et elle était la seule à tomber du ciel. Qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué ? Il n'a rien pu faire pour les autres, ce qui lui fit couler une larme sur sa joue, mais rien de plus. Il a au moins réussit à battre la légion par ses propres moyens. Et pourquoi sauver un peuple qui ne l'aime pas ? Il a juste fait ce que son cœur lui dictait. Et il n'en avait aucun regret. Il trouvait un journal par terre sous une lampe accroché à un mur d'une ruelle. Il s'y coucha et s'endormit avec beaucoup de peine causée par le froid. Il claquait des dents et crachait une grande quantité de fumée. Mais Morphée la bienveillante le berça pour le réchauffer lui et ses rêves. Et c'est là qu'il rêvait de lui devant une fenêtre. Il était à côté d'une personne qu'il avait déjà vue quelque part. Il regardait son visage et la reconnaissait. C'était la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé. Il était devant une fenêtre qui montrait sur une ville illuminée comme des millions d'étoiles orange. Mais à côté de lui n'était pas le reflet de la jeune fille. C'était un visage qu'il connaissait depuis il y a bien longtemps. C'était Maria. Il regardait la jeune fille puis son reflet qui montrait Maria puis se réveilla. Il avait la tête remplie de questions comme un verre rempli à ras-bord. Il était troublé et mettait une main sur sa tête. Ah, ce bon vieux Shadow ! Il doit toujours tout savoir ! Mais que veut dire ce rêve ? Il regardait le ciel qui était encore é peine illuminé par le Soleil. Il marchait dans la rue et regardait sur une pendule. Il était 7h05 du matin. Shadow va encore passer sa journée sur le toit des maisons caché au nez et à la barbe de tous, à rêver, se souvenir et se questionner de comment va-t-il enfin avoir sa place au milieu de ce peuple.


	6. Chapitre 6: Les larmes d'un fantôme

**Nouveau chapitre : Quelques événements seront dictés vers la fin du chapitre. Ces événements ne viennent pas de moi, ils viennent de la fiction ''Shadow the Hedgehog's story by Jeremiah H.'' de Jeremiah Hawkins et de ''Non à la solitude partie 2 : Shadow'' de laugh-of-shadow (deux de mes fictions préférées) + un livre sera cité : ''Wings'' d'Apryline Pike qui ne m'appartient pas non plus. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 6 : Les larmes d'un fantôme

Ce matin-là, il marchait et sautait de toit en toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller vite, car sinon, les citadins vont croire qu'il prépare une attaque. Et c'est là qu'il pensait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il le connaissait heureusement d'un côté et malheureusement pour un plus grand côté. Ce hérisson plus bleu que le ciel et plus rapide que le temps qu'on prend pour ouvrir la bouche et s'exprimer. Sonic. Ce hérisson tellement gentil, tellement compréhensif, défenseur, pacifique… mais surtout inintelligent, fuyard, stupide, pathétique et faible ! Mais cependant tellement aimé ! Il savait qu'à ce moment-là il serait en train de courir dans de vastes plaines, la vision devenue floue par la vitesse et le vent lui fouetter le visage. Bref, quelque chose que Shadow ne peut se permettre de faire en ce moment. Il était un peu jaloux de lui pour ça. Il passait son temps à faire des tours en ville, sans même ressentir la faim ni même la soif. Il n'avait plus rien mangé ni bu depuis deux semaines… mais qu'importe ! C'est lui l'ultime forme de vie ! Il peut survivre maximum un mois dans un désert aride, alors ce n'est pas la ville qui le tuera. Cependant… il repensait à une bonne pizza ou des sushis ou… des pâtisseries. Il mangerait bien quelque chose, mais il n'a pas un sou sur lui. Ce n'est que par pure chance s'il trouve un billet par terre. Le soleil lui cognait la tête, le froid le glaçait, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Si le destin veut qu'il meure maintenant, qu'il en soit ainsi. Le destin est la seule et unique chose au monde qu'il ne peut défier. La journée passait pour Shadow sur le toit de la cathédrale. Il aimait tellement cet endroit. Si calme, haute et tellement bien décorée. Les fortes cloches chantaient de leurs plus belles voix quand midi ou minuit sonnait. Il voyait la ville depuis là, à attendre une occasion de défendre cet endroit. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée pour lui qu'il y reste un bon p'tit mois ou deux. Le Soleil se couchait, Shadow n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait ce spectacle en se tenant droit, bras croisés et le regard perdu. Le ciel était bleu derrière lui, mais était rose saumon devant lui, le Soleil était orange et les nuages blancs et orange clair. Le Soleil enfin couché, il faisait nuit. C'était là qu'il regardait une étoile qui indiquait le Nord et qui scintillait toujours plus que les autres. Cette étoile que tout le monde adore et en lequel tout le monde y croit. Elle lui faisait penser à Maria et Maria lui faisait repenser à ce rêve. Justement… il n'y avait plus pensé à ça, malgré lui. Et là, grand moment d'hésitation pour lui. Il voulait faire un tour en ville pour voir si, par chance, il recroiserait cette fille. Et s'il ne la trouve pas ? Il ne voulait certainement pas se montrer en ville pour rien surtout après l'attaque d'hier soir. Et s'il se faisait attaquer par des citadins qui ont perdu leurs proches là-dedans ? Il s'était embrouillé les idées comme il sait tellement bien le faire ! Il faisait des pas en avant, des pas en arrière, il faisait les cent pas et se grattait les piques. Finalement, il s'est souvenu d'un dicton que ce guignol bleu lui a un jour sorti : ''Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Shade !''. Ces paroles font parties des médiocres raisons pour lesquelles il est heureux de le connaître. Il descendit donc du sommet de la cathédrale en sautant. Il atterrissait avec un genou sur le sol froid. Il patinait donc aussi vite que possible à l'endroit de leur première rencontre vers 18h30. Il était sur le toit d'un magasin blanc. Il la reconnaissait et descendit du toit. Il courait sur le trottoir. ''ATTENDS !'' criait-il. La fille se retournait et écarquillait les yeux de panique : il courait sur la route et un klaxon strident se fit entendre. Il détourna son regard et vit un flash aveuglant qui le percuta. Il était projeté à une distance de cinq mètres. La voiture s'était arrêtée et le conducteur sortit. La jeune fille le rejoignit sur la route devant le corps du hérisson évanoui sur le sol. Elle a toujours eu cette flamme d'espoir de le revoir en elle. Elle le porta donc en mettant une main sous son dos et une main sous ses genoux. Elle le souleva et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus quand le conducteur l'arrêta en mettant sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille se retournait, serrant la victime dans ses bras comme si elle ne voulait plus qu'il parte.

''C'est une mauvaise idée. C'est un démon.

La jeune fille regardait son sauveur qu'elle a elle-même sauvé, puis regardait à nouveau l'individu.

- Peut-être… mais j'ai une dette envers lui.''

Elle se retourna et remarqua une grande foule autour d'elle. Quand elle se mit sur le chemin de l'arrêt de bus, les gens s'écartaient et se retournaient pour la voir s'éloigner avec ce fléau dans ses bras. Elle s'assit dans le bus que tout le monde avait quitté. Le conducteur, se sentant obligé de faire son travail, conduisait quand même le bus. Chaque personne voulant y entrer y sortait directement. Quand elle fut arrivée, le chauffeur, en colère, lui adressa la parole. ''Plus jamais dans mon bus avec ça !'' Malika s'en fichait complètement ! Elle sortit du bus en portant toujours l'être dans ses bras. Il n'y avait encore personne chez elle. Sa maman était en train de faire les commissions et son frère était certainement en train de passer du temps en ville avec ses amis. Elle posa donc le corps sur son lit et lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Ses chaussures ne puaient pas, ses chaussettes n'étaient pas humides et ses pieds n'avaient pas d'ongle. Elle le couvrait par sa couverture. Elle mettait de l'eau chaude sur une plaque qui chauffait et attendit au chevet du lit. Elle regardait sa touffe de poils soyeuse. Elle y plongeait doucement sa main et la caressait. Il eût un gros choc, mais ça l'étonnerait si un de ses os étaient cassés. Et elle préférerait le voir avec des os cassés plutôt que de l'envoyer à un hôpital. Ils auraient profité de l'occasion pour l'envoyer dans un labo et le transformer en cobaye ! Elle entendit l'eau bouillir et alla chercher une tasse, y mettait du sucre, du thé vanille/caramel et un peu de lait. Elle prenait aussi un linge qu'elle posait sur son bureau et la tasse bouillante par-dessus. Elle attendit assise à son bureau. Elle entendait sa maman et son frère revenir ensemble. Un frisson d'angoisse serrait la gorge à Malika qui avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle réfléchissait à une façon d'expliquer l'histoire et la situation à sa maman en espérant qu'elle accepte qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui au moins le temps qu'il se rétablisse. Elle sortit donc d'un bond de sa chambre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

'' Coucou maman !

Elle était devant la porte fermée de sa chambre en train de bouger nerveusement les jambes.

- Coucou ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, tout va bien. Maman j'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer.

- … oui, vas-y, dis-moi…

Sa maman perdait peu à peu le sourire, inquiète par la moindre mauvaise nouvelle.

- Bah voila… euh, tu vois, hier soir, tu te rappelles de cette attaque d'aliens ?

- … oui.

- Eh bien… figures-toi que non, je ne suis pas restée dans l'immeuble, j'avais tellement peur que ça s'effondre. Donc je suis sorti et j'ai pris la fuite, mais un machin volant m'as pris par les épaules et m'a soulevé dans les airs. On était très haut, et ensuite il m'a lâché et j'ai fait une chute vertigineuse, mais avant de toucher le sol, quelqu'un m'a sauvé, mais j'ai perdu connaissance… et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu que c'était cette créature noire et rouge qui m'avait sauvé. Je lui ai donc dit que j'avais une dette envers lui.

Sa maman la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Elle était choquée que quelque chose pareille arrive à sa fille.

- Et ensuite, je lui ai dit que j'avais une dette envers lui et que je l'aiderais s'il en aurait besoin. Et ce soir, alors que je sortais du fitness, j'ai reconnu sa voix m'appeler et il voulut courir vers moi, mais il s'est fait chouté par une voiture. Je voyais qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, alors je m'étais approchée de lui et le ramasser puisqu'il avait perdu connaissance… et… je l'ai amené ici.

- … comment ?

Sa maman avait l'air en colère.

- Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça alors que je lui ai promis de l'aider !

- Malika ! Ce type est dangereux ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a failli faire à notre planète ?

- Oui, mais il nous a quand même sauvés ! Et il m'a sauvé la vie ! Tu lui dois d'être reconnaissante, sinon tu serais là où beaucoup de gens sont allés aujourd'hui : au cimetière !''

Sa maman se tut et se calma. Malika ouvrit donc la porte de sa chambre et le montra à sa maman ainsi que le thé qu'elle lui a préparé. ''Ok, tu peux le garder. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux !'' Malika souriait de pur bonheur ! Elle l'embrasse et rentra dans sa chambre. L'individu respirait calmement. Peu de minutes plus tard, il se réveilla en gloussant. Malika se dirigea rapidement au chevet du lit. Le hérisson se frottait les yeux et se blottissait contre cette surface chaude et moelleuse. Il ouvrait peu à peu les yeux. Quand il vit la jeune fille, il se redressa subitement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre où se trouvaient un lit, un bureau et une armoire blancs de style français. Le matelas était mauve avec un duvet blanc et des fleurs violettes, sur le bureau se trouvait un ordinateur, un vase avec des bambous, un fin verre avec une fausse rose violette pailletée, une lampe violette et trois bougies dont deux étaient dans deux verres violets identiques et le dernier était dans un lotus en porcelaine rose.

''Ça va ? disait-elle.

- Où suis-je ?

- Tu es dans ma chambre. Tu t'es fait percuter par une voiture. Tu étais dans les vapes alors je t'ai amené ici. Je t'avais dit que j'avais une dette envers toi.

- Je vois… mais désormais on a plus de dette l'un envers l'autre !

Il voulut se lever mais il gémissait de douleur. Il attrapait le duvet sur la zone qui lui faisait mal. Quelque chose sur sa jambe droite brûlait désagréablement. Malika était paniquée et retirait le duvet. Il y avait une plaie infectée. Elle s'est trouvée stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

- Bouge pas !

Elle partit chercher une pommade et un bandage. Elle arrivait calmement et mis la pommade sur son doigt avant de l'étaler sur la jambe du hérisson, juste en dessous de son genou. C'était tout rouge et ça se voyait beaucoup. L'hôte gémissait légèrement de douleur. Puis, elle lui passa le bandage autour de sa jambe.

- Voila. Essaie de marcher, pour voir.

Il se relevait, mais sa jambe le faisait chuter en avant. Malika voulut le rattraper, mais il l'échappa des mains. Elle le souleva par le bras et l'assit sur le lit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Chui désolée, mais je crains que tu vas devoir rester assis pendant un petit moment. J'ai des béquilles à la cave. Je reviens, je vais les chercher.''

Malika partit de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers la porte.

''Tu vas où, Mali ? lui questionnait sa mère depuis la cuisine.

- Je vais chercher des béquilles pour lui.

- Oui, mais viens ici, d'abord !

Malika se dirigea à la cuisine d'un air pressé.

- Mali, fais bien attention avec lui. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait fait il y a cinq ans ?

- Maman, j'aurais remarqué s'il est mauvais. S'il voulait me faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait.

- … dépêches-toi qu'on va bientôt manger.''

Elle embrassa la jeune fille et l'adolescente courut jusqu'à la porte et descendit à la cave. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué les béquilles qu'elle remonta jusque chez elle. Elle les tendit à son protégé.

''Tiens, essaie.

Il se mit debout en se tenant à une des béquilles et à l'épaule de la jeune fille. La béquille était trop grande, alors il la lâcha et s'agrippa à l'épaule de l'adolescente. Elle le réglait à sa hauteur et il put s'agripper. Malika baissait l'autre béquille pour que ce soit de la même taille. Il essayait donc les béquilles et se déplaçait en tournant en rond. Cette situation le gênait. Lui, la forme de vie ultime, en train de marcher dans cet état ! Quelle honte ! Quant à Malika, ça l'amusait de le voir comme ça. Voir cet être si puissant se déplacer en béquilles, c'était rigolo. Et sa taille d'un mètre vingt le rendait vraiment mignon. Il finit par s'asseoir et Malika lui tendit le thé qu'elle lui a préparé.

- C'est encore un peu chaud, tiens. Ça t'apaisera.

Le hérisson la regardait d'un air curieux, puis pris la tasse et goûtait au thé. Il le retirait de sa bouche. Le goût se propageait en lui et le liquide traversait son corps jusqu'à finir dans son estomac. Cette sensation de liquide réchauffant, mi liquide mi crémeux et d'un bon goût sucré qui lui faisait se sentir mieux lui plaisait. Il continuait donc. Il n'avait plus bu une seule chose si ce n'est que de l'eau depuis bien longtemps. Malika était heureuse de voir que ça lui plaisait. Quand il eût finit, il lui rendait la tasse qu'elle remit sur son bureau. Derrière elle, elle entendit un murmure à peine audible mais qu'elle perçu quand même. Un seul mot qu'elle adore entendre : ''… merci.'' . Elle se retournait et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui en souriant. Le regard glacé du hérisson s'était transformé en regard calme et patient. Il était le premier à briser le silence.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Oh oui, pardon, j'avais complètement oublié ! Où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je m'appelle Malika.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il regardait. Puis il retournait son regard sur la jeune fille… mais pas dans ses yeux.

- Un simple ''Malika'' aurait suffi.

Le sourire de Malika disparaissait presque et devenu un faible sourire et elle baissa la main.

- Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Mon est Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog.

- Un simple ''Shadow'' aurait suffi.''

Il levait le doigt devant elle, mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, on entendit la maman appeler pour venir manger. Ce soir, c'était émincé de poulet au curry. C'était le plat préféré de toute la petite famille. Shadow regardait ce plat dressé devant lui avec curiosité puis goûtait au plat. Il mâchait en levant les yeux vers le haut, puis les baissait vers le bas à gauche. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillaient avec des étoiles qui les recouvraient. Il avait adoré. Il était quand même le premier à se lever de table. Malika a dû débarrasser son plat et le sien, puisqu'il se déplaçait avec des béquilles. Il s'arrêtait à côté du siège de la maman puis la regardait. Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune dame. Puis le hérisson exprima ses paroles. ''Merci beaucoup…'' puis s'en alla sans se retourner. Shadow était assis sur le lit à Malika, adossé contre la paroi du lit, les jambes croisées ainsi que ses bras et fermait les yeux. Malika, elle, alla à son bureau faire ses devoirs. Elle travaillait pendant peu de temps, puis surfa sur le net comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle lui faisait déjà un peu la gueule. Il n'est pas très sympathique, mais pas offensif. Elle le voyait en train de méditer. Elle souriait quand même, malgré la légère lueur de colère envers lui. 22h30 approchaient. La jeune fille se leva et se prépara dans la salle de bain pour aller au lit. Elle y mit son pyjama, se démaquillait et se brossait les dents. Elle revint dans sa chambre, mais une question ricochait dans sa tête : où est-ce que Shadow dormira ? Eh bien… pour l'instant, il va devoir dormir soit sur le fauteuil de son bureau… soit à côté d'elle. Elle regardait Shadow qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle se penchait légèrement sur lui :

'' Shadow ?

Il ouvrait les yeux et la regardait sans répondre d'un regard blasé qu'elle le dérange dans sa méditation.

- Tu veux dormir où ?

- … je ne sais pas…

- Bin écoutes, il y a deux possibilités : soit tu dors sur le fauteuil, soit avec moi.

Il regardait le fauteuil, sa jambe, le lit et la jeune fille. Il réfléchissait quelques secondes.

- Je crois que je vais dormir sur le fauteuil.

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que avec l'état de…

- Certain. lui dit-il en la coupant.

Malika le regardait chagrinée. Il a bien le droit de dormir sur le fauteuil, mais il avait répondu comme s'il préférait mourir que de dormir avec elle. Elle soupirait, blasée par son cœur de pierre.

- Je vais te chercher une couverture et un coussin.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle prit donc une couverture orange et un coussin blanc qui étaient dans son armoire. Elle le mit sur le fauteuil et fit signe à Shadow de venir. Elle posa le coussin sur le bureau en poussant le clavier sous son ordinateur. Shadow se déplaçait vers le fauteuil et s'assis sur la large couverture. Il donnait les béquilles que Malika les appuyait contre son armoire, puis se retourna vers Shadow et l'enveloppait avec la couverture.

- Tu es bien installé ?''

Il hochait la tête sans même la regarder. Elle partit dégoûtée dire bonne nuit à sa maman et l'embrasser en lui disant qu'elle l'aime fort… comme tous les soirs. Elle s'installa sur son lit et posa le doigt sur le bouton de la lumière. ''Bonne nuit, Shadow.'' Il ne répondit pas. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'endormit. Shadow avait la tête couché sur le bureau de la jeune fille. Le bureau et contre le mur qui est juste de côté de la fenêtre. Il n'avait qu'à détourner le regard pour voir le voisinage à travers les volets et les rideaux violets. ''C'est une obsédée du violet, celle-là !'' pensait-il. Il voyait un bout du ciel étoilé puis ferma ses yeux et la porte de ses rêves s'ouvrit.

Il était dans le noir. Il entendait des sanglots. Des sanglots qui lui tordaient le ventre et lui torturaient le cœur. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre toutes : c'était celle de Maria. Il se retournait plusieurs fois sur lui-même en l'appelant.

'' Maria ? Maria !

Il l'appelait toujours. Puis tout doucement, une lueur blanche s'alluma derrière lui. Il se retournait doucement et voyait Maria. Elle était toute blanche, n'avait pas de pieds, mais des jambes sous sa robe blanche. Elle avait des ailes et des cheveux qui flottaient légèrement. Elle était à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même et cachait son visage derrière ses mains. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. Shadow était torturé par cette vision. Il s'agenouillait devant elle et mit sa main sur son épaule, mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle relevait son visage humide de ses mains et le regardait.

- Pourquoi Shady… pourquoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

D'un coup, Maria n'était plus blanche. Elle était devenue toute rouge de colère et ses yeux étaient d'un noir inquiétant.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Shadow ! Tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté envers cette fille ? Elle te sauve la vie ! Elle t'offre un abri, de quoi manger et boire ! Et toi… même pas un sourire ! Même pas un regard dans un seul œil… pas même un câlin !

- Mais je lui ai dit merci, Maria…

- LES MOTS N'ONT JAMAIS SUFFIT À PERSONNE ! Tu peux toujours dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes sans l'aimer !

Sur ce coup-là, Shadow se tut. Les larmes de Maria se transformaient en fumée quand il percutaient le sol. Maria prenait tout doucement sa forme initiale.

- Shadow… ça fait cinquante années que tu n'as plus regardé dans les yeux de qui que ce soit. Tu te méfies de tout, tu restes sur tes gardes. Tu t'es battu pour moi, mais il y avait des moments où tu me rendais triste et où tu me décevais beaucoup. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, quand je t'ai connu. Tu étais presque aussi drôle et turbulent que Sonic… autrefois. Toutes ces fois où tu courais avec une cuillère dans la bouche et avec un pot de crème-glacée entre tes mains quand grand-père te poursuivait. Toutes ces fois où je te voyais rire. Toutes ces fois où on se balançait des coussins en pleine figure… mais tout cela, tu as laissé Black Doom les balayer de ta tête. Il n'y a pas que ta présence qui me manque, Shady. Le vrai Shadow qui était en toi me manque aussi. Quarante ans ont passés après ma mort et je suis plus présente que jamais. Promets-moi qu'on ne se quittera plus, Shadow.

Avant que Shadow ne prononce un mot, il se retrouvait à nouveau face à cette fenêtre, cette ville illuminée, cette jeune fille et le reflet de Maria. Mais cette fois, le reflet de Maria prenait feu. Shadow paniquait, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Puis les flammes tourbillonnèrent et entrèrent dans le cœur de cette jeune fille. Il y avait le reflet de Malika, à présent. Elle lui prenait la main. Shadow regardait dans ses yeux. Il y voyait une flamme aussi douce qu'une bougie. Elle vit en elle.

Shadow se réveilla et vit un post-il devant lui. Il y était marqué : ''Je suis à l'école jusqu'à 12h00. A plus tard. =)'' Shadow souriait légèrement. Cette écriture ressemblait à celle de Maria : petit, rond et séparé. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait cette jeune fille, mais pas seulement parce que la flamme de Maria y est vive, mais parce qu'il réalise que c'est une personne si gentille. Oui, c'est décidé ! Il s'excusera auprès d'elle à midi ! Il détournait le regard et voyait un tableau en 3D d'un homme dansant avec un chapeau, appuyé contre un mur à côté de l'ordinateur derrière la lampe violette. De l'autre côté, derrière les bougies, il y avait un homme ressemblant, mais cette fois avec une chemise rouge, les cheveux détachés et sans chapeau. À côté de cette image y était la photo de cette jeune fille avec les cheveux courts. Sur le tableau et le cadre y était marqué le même nom : Michael Jackson. Sur son lit, il remarquait aussi un coussin tout rouge en dessous, mais au-dessus y était le même nom en noir avec cet homme avec les cheveux frisés et une veste noire avec des petits trous en fer. À côté de lui était marqué ''BAD'' en rouge. Près du cadre, au bord du bureau était un livre. Il regardait ce livre ''Wings''. Il lisait le synopsis derrière le bouquin. Ça commençait à l'intéresser. Il se leva et… attendez. Il est debout ! Shadow souriait. Il était tellement heureux que sa jambe soit complètement éveillée ! Il mit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le balcon. En y allant, il passait devant la cuisine et le salon avec aussi là où ils ont mangé. Il regardait l'heure sur la pendule : il était 10h05. La table était juste devant le balcon qui donnait une vue sur les montagnes et le stade de la ville. Il s'était dit que c'était un bon endroit pour lire. Mais il voulait un peu d'air frais. Alors il se mit sur un fauteuil en rotin sur le balcon, mais il voulait un espace plus grand. Il sortit donc du balcon et grimpait de barrières en barrières et arriva sur le toit : l'emplacement parfait ! Il commença donc à bouquiner.


	7. Chapitre 7: Indestructible

Chapitre 7 : Indestructible

Le matin passait paisiblement pour Shadow. Il lisait tranquillement le livre qu'il a emprunté à Malika. Il était captivé par cette histoire. Cette jeune fille du nom de Laurel qui va pour la première fois dans un collège et qui rencontre un jeune garçon et qui deviennent amis. Il aimait déjà cette histoire, et il n'en est qu'à la page 43. Des fois, on l'entend soupirer, sursauter, rire… des sourires, de la concentration et de la surprise étaient tous au même rendez-vous dans les yeux rubis étoilés du hérisson.

Pendant ce temps-là, Malika travaillait. Elle pensait à Shadow maintes et maintes fois. Elle se demandait ce qu'il serait en train de faire en ce moment, surtout qu'elle s'inquiétait de l'entendre faire des bruits bizarres la nuit dernière, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Quand il l'avait fait, elle vint vers lui, posait sa main sur la tête du hérisson au sommeil perturbé et lui donna un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête. Et c'est là qu'il se calmait. Elle rêvassait comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle rêvait de créatures fantastiques, de son chanteur favori et surtout du nouvel arrivant à la maison chez elle. Elle se rappelait des musiques de compositions et de musiques de films qu'elle a dans son iPod et qui la faisaient s'imaginer possédant des pouvoirs étonnants qui laissèrent le monde bouche-bée. Mais il fallait parfois redescendre sur terre, là où elle n'est pas plus rapide, ni plus maline que les autres. Là où personne ne la regarde bouche ouverte. Là où il faut travailler et rester sérieux. Mais elle se sentait déjà assez spéciale d'être tombée sur un être comme Shadow. Malgré ses mauvaises manières, elle s'était attaché à son côté franc et à ses yeux rouges.

À midi, elle rentra chez elle. Sa maman n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ne vit personne. Son cœur avait raté un battement et tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais en même temps, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'il se soit débarrassé d'elle. Elle vit la porte du balcon ouvert. Oui, il est partit. Elle voulut pleurer, mais elle a préféré se sentir heureuse pour lui. S'il voulait se libérer d'un espace serré entre quatre murs, c'est certainement mieux s'il suive son instinct et qu'il fasse ce qu'il a envie. Elle voulut se diriger vers sa chambre mais entendait un bruit de métal. Elle se retournait et voyait le balcon avec Shadow debout sur les barrières de protection, tenant le livre dans une main. Elle courut vers lui et il descendait des barrières. Elle se jeta à genoux devant lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il fut choqué par cette réaction, mais il se laissa faire sans bouger. Jamais personne n'avait ressenti ça pour lui… depuis 50 ans. Elle se retirait et le regardait avec un peu de colère et d'autorité :

'' Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, d'accord ?

- D'accord… désolé.

- Pas grave.

Elle baissait ses mains de ses épaules et restait à genoux devant lui, toujours habillée de son manteau noir et de sa sacoche en cuir noir. Shadow, quant à lui, restait debout, droit, à la regarder de ses yeux. Le vent faisait voltiger les cheveux du tour du visage de la jeune fille et faisait danser les poils blancs de Shadow.

- ça va, demandait-elle.

- Oui, aucun problème. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Tu étais où durant tout ce temps ?

- Sur le toit. Oh, et je t'ai emprunté ton livre. J'aurais dû te demander la permission, mais tu étais déjà partie quand je me suis réveillé. Tiens, je te le rends.

Il tendait le livre à la jeune fille. Elle le regardait dans ses yeux illuminés par la lumière du jour, puis regardait le livre dans sa main. Elle souriait et mettait deux doigts sur le poignet du hérisson en lui faisant baisser le bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Shadow. Du moment que tu es là, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

Il baissait les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup…''

Malika avait une sensation de douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Elle sentait que le remerciement de Shadow était sincère. Ils se souriaient et Malika se releva. Sa maman arriva à la maison avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Cette jeune femme, au caractère d'une maman parfaite, a la flamme italienne qui brûle en elle. Elle s'est fait le plaisir de le transmettre à ses deux enfants. Elle est si belle ! Elle est âgée de 42 ans, mais tous sans exceptions lui donnent maximum 25 à 30 ans. Elle cuisine comme une reine, réussit tout avec le minimum et éduque ses enfants parfaitement. Et voilà le résultat : deux enfants qui boivent avec modération (même que Malika, malgré ses 16 ans, trouve l'alcool répugnant), qui détestent la fumée ainsi que la drogue et qui connaissent parfaitement les conséquences. Malika courut du balcon jusqu'à l'entrée et serra sa maman dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Shadow ne voyait rien, mais entendait tout. Il était surpris par tant d'amour. Pendant cinquante années, il n'avait dans la tête que Maria en tant que personne gentille, aimable et juste.  
>Il ne savait plus que les humains ne sont pas faits que de haine, de peur, d'inconscience, de faiblesse et de méfiance. Il souriait d'un sourire rassuré et chaleureux. Il voyait apparaître les deux femmes. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. La maman souriait un peu paniquée et regardait Malika. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à sa maman qui prit ensuite confiance au hérisson. Elle lui donnait timidement et doucement la main. Il la serra et la secouait doucement de haut en bas pour la saluer. Malika eut un petit rire en voyant les deux individus se serrer la main avec autant d'hésitation. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient toutes les deux une chose : même si elles le connaissent à peine, elles virent qu'il n'y a rien de plus apaisant que le sourire de cet être sombre, comme quoi il y a du bon en lui. Elles enlevèrent leurs vestes et se mirent à l'aise. Shadow partit dans la chambre de Malika poser ce livre. Il allait mieux, il pouvait donc partir… mais… il y avait comme un aimant dans cette chambre… et il est une pièce de métal. Il pouvait partir mais voulait rester. Il se souvenait comme il fait froid dehors et comme il fait chaud ici.<p>

La maman se mit à cuisiner et Malika se mit sur l'ordinateur. Shadow, lui, était sur le balcon à regarder le paysage. C'est si dégagé, l'air frais n'a pas de peine à venir l'envelopper de cette fraîcheur automnale. Le repas prêt, Shadow regardait le plat : des pâtes avec de la sauce tomate… orange ! Pourquoi orange ? Il s'assit et les deux femmes se jetèrent sur le plat, tant elles adorent ça ! Malika a un sixième sens quand elle voit le regard des gens. Elle sait ce que les gens pourraient penser par le moindre regard. Elle voyait celui de Shadow, pensif, en train de tournoyer la fourchette dans ce plat. ''La sauce est orange par ce que maman y a ajouté de la crème.''. De la crème ? D'accord, Shadow essaya. Il mélangeait les pâtes pour que le fromage râpé soit dans toute l'assiette. Il enroula les spaghettis autour de sa fourchette et goûta. Ses papilles tournoyaient et ses yeux reflétaient un feu d'artifice ! Il se jeta sur son assiette et, malgré son retard, avait fini le premier. Il mange très vite, ça se remarque facilement. Quand nos trois amis eurent fini leur plat, ils retournèrent à leur occupation. A 13h15, la maman s'en alla en embrassant sa fille et faisant signe de la main à Shadow. Et 13h25 arrivèrent et Malika devait partir. Elle embrassait Shadow sur la joue et parti. Waouh, c'est fou le nombre de choses que Shadow retrouve en même temps après 50 ans ! Il posait sa main sur l'endroit où Malika avait posé ses lèvres et rougissait. Il souriait légèrement en baissant les yeux vers sa gauche. Il reprit le livre et bouquinait sur le canapé, la télé toujours allumée, mais avec le volume coupé. Il lisait tranquillement, concentré, captivé par cette histoire. Il entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir vers 17h15. Il détourna le regard et la vit entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière elle. Il s'approchait doucement de la porte et y toquait discrètement. Il pointait son oreille sur la porte et sa gorge se noua désagréablement. Il entendait des sanglots. Il entrait doucement et vit Malika assise à son bureau et cachant son visage derrière ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder et diminua son sanglot pour pas que Shadow ne le remarque, mais il était trop tard. Il s'approchait d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule.

'' Que se passe-t-il, Ma…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Malika se jeta dans ses bras. Shadow, à nouveau choqué et torturé par cette situation, entoura doucement la jeune fille avec ses bras. Il mit une main au milieu de son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque pour la rassurer.

- Je… j'en ai marre ! disait-elle coupée par des sanglots. J'en ai marre que… que les gens soient cruels envers moi… et moi seule. Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je si… si nulle ?

Shadow fronçait les sourcils. Il n'y a pas que de bonnes personnes. Et cette fille qui l'aide, qu'il apprécie, cette fille si gentille est soumise par des jeunes de son âge. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'attaquent aux gentils ? Shadow ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il avait connu ça, aussi. Mais il connaissait quatre phrases qui l'ont aidé à tout surmonter et qui l'ont délivré de la souffrance. Il se détacha de Malika et elle baissait la tête. Il lui prit doucement le menton pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans ses yeux. Il y voyait une flamme aussi douce qu'une bougie, des yeux devenus verts foncés et le tour des yeux devenus rouges. Elle détournait le regard et c'est là qu'il mit ses deux mains sur le visage humide de la jeune fille pour qu'elle le regarde lui et lui seul.

- Malika… je sais que c'est dur… regardes-moi et répètes…

Elle mit cette fois ses yeux colorés de vert foncé par les larmes dans les yeux rubis du hérisson.

- On ne peut pas me casser, car je suis incassable.

Elle répétait chaque phrase après lui.

- On ne peut pas me battre, car je suis imbattable. On ne peut pas me vaincre, car je suis invincible. On ne peut pas me détruire, car je suis indestructible.

- Indestructible…

Ses larmes avaient fini de couler. Ces paroles la renforçaient. Shadow séchait les larmes de la jeune fille avec ses pouces, tout en gardant ses mains sur ses joues. Il souriait et elle souriait à son tour. Il la prenait délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il évitait de casser une poupée en porcelaine. Il avait les mots parfaits. Malika se leva et enleva son manteau ainsi que sa sacoche et s'assit sur son lit. Shadow, lui, restait debout, la tête baissée d'un air pensif. Il regardait la jeune fille et s'assit au bout du lit en face d'elle après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Il la regardait et prit une inspiration pour enfin lui dire.

'' Malika, je suis désolé pour mon comportement hier soir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, disait-elle calmement.

- … tu as vu que je vais mieux, mais que je ne suis pas parti. Tu te demandes pourquoi, pas vrai ?

- Euh… oui.

- J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. Mais avant de te le raconter, il faut que tu connaisses ma vie. Et ça remonte à bientôt à 62 ans d'aujourd'hui.


	8. Chapitre 8: L'histoire de Shadow

Chapitre 8 : L'histoire de Shadow

**Ce chapitre est inspiré, une fois de plus, par les fics ''Shadow's story by Jeremiah H.'' de Jeremiah Hawkins et ''Non à la solitude partie 2 : Shadow'' de laugh-of-shadow, deux fics que je conseilles vivement de lire !**

Malika était assise sur son lit, appuyée contre le coussin qui est contre la tête du lit avec Shadow qui était assis au bout du lit en face d'elle. Il la regardait avec un regard où Malika perçut de la détresse, de la colère et des remords. Shadow pris une inspiration avant de commencer :

'' C'était le 16 décembre 1949. C'était le jour de ma naissance. Je suis né dans une colonie spatiale appelée ARK. J'étais accueilli par plein de scientifiques qui travaillaient pour mon créateur, le professeur Gérald Robotnik. Il m'avait appris à marcher, puis m'avait confié à ses collègues. J'avais peur, au début. Et un scientifique s'approchait de moi en m'effrayant, alors je m'enfuis me cacher sous un bureau. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à me faire sortir de là-dessous. Mais ensuite… une petite fille s'était approchée de moi… c'était une jeune fille de 6 ans à cette époque. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui finissaient ondulés sur ses épaules et elle avait des yeux bleus, mais d'un de ces bleus… ensorcelant ! Je voyais qu'elle ne me voulait aucun de mal quand elle me tendait la main pour me faire sortir de là. Mais ce scientifique recommençait à m'effrayer en parlant bruyamment. Et enfin arriva mon créateur. J'étais rassuré en le voyant et restais près de lui. Ils m'appelaient par mon nom plusieurs fois. Donc je savais que c'était le nom auquel je répondrais. Puis le professeur me confia à cette fille qui était en fait sa petite-fille. Elle me parlait de beaucoup de choses jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande comment je m'appelle. Quand je lui ai répondu, elle était surprise de savoir que je parle. Je me rappelle de son cri de joie quand elle sut que je sais parler. J'étais surpris à mon tour, elle qui était si calme quand j'étais sous le bureau et qui devenu une pile électrique, en train de sauter dans tous les sens. Puis nous fîmes connaissance de jour en jour et devînmes de grands amis. J'étais déjà grand en apparence et avais la voix déjà grave quand je fus né. J'étais… tel que tu me vois en ce moment. Et puis… si tu savais les bêtises qu'on faisait ! Je grandissais et j'étais un estomac sur pattes ! J'adorais tout ce qui était à la sauce tomates et surtout tout ce qui était sucré. Le problème avec le professeur, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que je mange tout ça, en raison de garder ma santé intacte. Et je lui désobéissais beaucoup ! Combien de fois je fuyais avec le pot de crème glacée entre mes mains ? Il me disait ''Ne manges pas de sucre !'' et je lui répondais ''C'est de la glace, pas du sucre !'', il me poursuivait en me menaçant de me disséquer et le professeur était tristement connu pour produire ses menaces. Maria et moi faisions tellement de bêtises ! On se faisait des batailles de coussins qui se déchiraient et se vidaient de leurs plumes jusqu'à ne devenir que des draps de couleur. On en consommait des tas ! Mais les moments que je préférais était les moments où on était dans un jardin artificiel créé par le professeur pour Maria. Il y avait une forte lumière qui fournissait assez d'énergie pour les arbres. Il y en avait des fruitiers, des conifères, des arbustes et un cerisier rose, c'était notre préféré. Elle avait plusieurs animaux, papillons, oiseaux… ses animaux fétiches étaient un chat et une colombe. C'est endroit était magnifique, mais pas plus que la salle d'observation. C'était une salle entièrement vitrée avec vue sur la Terre. On rêvait, on parlait beaucoup de cette planète, à quoi elle pourrait ressembler. Son rêve était qu'on y aille ensemble, une fois qu'elle serait guérie… de sa… maladie.

- Maladie ? demanda Malika inquiète.

- Oui, une maladie qui l'empêchait de vivre sur Terre : le syndrome d'immunodéficience neurologique. C'était si fort que la moindre bactérie ou virus sur Terre la tuerait. Alors nous restâmes ensemble dans la colonie. Elle prenait des cours avec une institutrice, pour son éducation et son savoir. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je m'amusais autour de l'ARK. Parfois, je me posais sur des endroits où j'aurais pu tomber et mourir… mais j'ai toujours été loin d'être maladroit. Quand c'était l'heure de la fin de ses cours, j'allai la chercher. On était tellement bien ensemble… jusqu'à ce qu'en 1955, des soldats du gouvernement G.U.N. américain ont reçu l'ordre d'attaquer l'ARK ainsi que toutes les expériences jugées trop dangereuses. Je me rappelle encore… l'alarme, le professeur m'ordonnant d'aller chercher Maria et partir à la salle des capsules. Pendant que nous fuyions, des soldats nous avaient repérés et leur priorité pour être venus là-haut était de me détruire. C'était horrible ! Tous ces scientifiques pourchassés et tirés dessus comme des proies de chasse. Nous entrâmes dans la salle des capsules et… il n'en restait plus qu'une. Maria m'avait poussé à l'intérieur et un soldat pointait un fusil sur elle. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'éjection de la capsule restante et… le soldat lui tira dessus. Je… j'avais essayé de détruire ce mur de verre qui me séparait d'elle, mais… j'ai échoué. Leur priorité était de me tuer… mais ma priorité à moi était de la protéger. Et je n'ai pas réussi. La capsule s'éjecta. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, jusque-là. Elle avait douze ans et c'était… un 16 décembre. Je me suis évanouit à cause de la chute dans l'espace, le changement de pression, la vitesse et la douleur. Je m'étais réveillé dans une salle noire.

Une personne ne cessait de me frapper. Et je te dis que ça me faisait horriblement mal ! Et comme je ne savais pas me défendre, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il me torturait tout en me hurlant dessus en me disant qu'il m'apprendra ce qu'est la vie. Plusieurs fois j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais j'en étais encore loin. Cette personne… ou plutôt cette créature répond au nom de Black Doom. Il m'avait enfermé dans sa base et venait me chercher dans ma cellule pour me torturer. Il me frappait, fouettait et n'avait aucune pitié. Mes blessures étaient si douloureuses que je devais m'assommer en frappant ma tête contre le mur tous les soirs. Tous les jours je devais l'appeler ''maître'' et chaque erreur finissait en torture ou en humiliation. Mais un jour il me demanda que je le frappe. Je ne me fis pas prier que je me jetai sur lui, mais il me frappa. Il me disait que j'étais trop loin de la cible. Il ripostait à chacun de mes coups s'ils ne sont pas droit sur la cible ne serait-ce qu'à un millimètre près. Ensuite, je devins soldat des Black Arms, la légion de Black Doom… il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence, mise à part que je dormais sur un hamac spartiate, que je pouvais me promener dans la Black Comet, base des Black Arms… et surtout qu'il me gravait avec du fer brûlant sur le dos ''Cette chose appartient à Black Doom''. Il me brûlait chaque lettre sur mon dos régulièrement. Il m'entraînait aussi. Mais il a pris beaucoup de choses qui étaient en moi. J'étais devenu dur, je sais souffrir en silence, je sais prévoir le coup de mes ennemis, les dévier, je sais où sont le point faible de mes adversaires. Il m'avait appris à contrôler le Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear,… et ensuite, il m'avait permis d'aller sur Terre après 40 ans de souffrance.

En m'écrasant sur Terre je perdis connaissance. Et ensuite, tout ce que je faisais paraissait dans la presse : sauvetage de la colonie ARK, attaques terroristes contre l'humanité et sauvetage de la planète… mais saches une chose… pendant tout ce temps, j'étais amnésique. J'avais perdu la mémoire, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, si je faisais partie des bons ou des mauvais, si je devais détruire ou préserver cette planète. Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs de Maria. Mais un jour, je te vis. Et je fis un rêve comme quoi j'étais devant une vitre de nuit, devant une ville illuminée avec toi à côté de moi, mais à la place de ton reflet, il y avait celui de Maria. Le soir suivant, quand tu m'as hébergé chez toi, cette fois, Maria pleurait en me disant que ce que je t'avais fait était injuste. Ensuite, je me retrouvais devant cette fenêtre avec toi et le reflet de Maria. Mais cette fois, son reflet pris feu et entra en tourbillonnant dans ton cœur. C'est là que j'ai tout compris.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Shadow mit son doigt sur le cœur de Malika

- Elle vit en toi.

Malika avait suivi le récit avec attention. Toute sorte d'émotion se lisait dans ses yeux : tristesse, colère, déception, curiosité, compassion et douceur. Elle le prit dans ses bras et Shadow l'entoura des siens

- Chui désolée pour toi, Shadow…

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

- C'est oublié.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se souriaient.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Shadow.

- Moi non plus, je ne me le permettrai pas.''

Ils se levèrent et Malika alla faire ses devoirs. Shadow, quant à lui, prenait une feuille, un stylo et parti sur le toit.


	9. Chapitre 9: L'anniversaire de Shadow

Chapitre 9 : L'anniversaire de Shadow

Les semaines passaient, Shadow et Malika étaient de plus en plus inséparables ! Shadow possédait maintenant un hamac rouge qui était accroché sur le toit, par-dessus le lit de Malika, contre le mur. Leur quotidien était celui-ci : tous les matins, Malika et Shadow se réveillent à 6h15 et prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Puis, Malika s'habille, Shadow fait sa douche et quand ils sont prêts, parfois, ils s'occupent jusqu'à 7h25 pour se préparer à sortir et aller à l'école. Shadow porte le sac d'école de la jeune fille sur son dos et transporte Malika, donc elle n'a plus besoin de prendre le bus. La légèreté du patinage, la vitesse ni rapide ni lente et le doux vent sur le visage de l'adolescente lui donnait la sensation de s'envoler. Arrivés à l'école, Shadow attend avec Malika l'arrivée de la prof puis s'en va en faisant la bise avec la jeune fille. Ils eurent un petit signe d'au revoir bien à eux : ils mettent leur main sur leur cœur et il revient la voir à chaque pause, et à chaque fois qu'elle doit rentrer, il la transporte sans aucun souci, même s'il doit porter le sac de gym de la jeune fille par-dessus son sac d'école sur son dos. Le choc de la première apparition du hérisson dans l'école de la jeune fille était bien amusant : Tout le monde était écarté, bouche ouverte. Voyant la complicité entre les deux amis en train d'écouter de la musique avec une oreillette chacun, les adolescents se rendirent compte qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à personne. Les professeurs arrivants pour ouvrir la classe étaient si choqués que, tous autant qu'ils soient, eurent lâchés leurs documents par terre. Les questions fusaient comme des mitraillettes, mais les deux individus adoraient y répondre et trouvaient ça très drôle. Malika était si heureuse ! Elle ne se sentait plus jamais seule. À chaque récréation Shadow était là et elle rit vraiment beaucoup avec lui. Les mardis et jeudis, il rejoint souvent la jeune fille pour faire la gym et ils se font très souvent des p'tits matchs entre eux. Elle est si heureuse d'avoir fini de chercher l'affection des autres en vain. Et personne n'ose plus l'offenser. Personne, depuis ce fameux jour : Un adolescent, plutôt grand, avec des cheveux de style skater et avec un bonnet avait remarqué l'absence du hérisson pendant la récré d'un mardi matin. Il profita de cette occasion pour l'insulter quand Shadow arriva et vit le regard de la jeune fille : choc, déception, détresse, colère et tristesse. Il prit la main de Malika pour la réconforter et lui demandait si elle avait fait une mauvaise note. Elle secouait la tête et lui chuchotait ce que le garçon lui dit. L'expression sur le visage du hérisson changea instantanément : il fronçait ses sourcils jusqu'à ne plus rien voir, serrait les poings et les dents et murmurait : ''Comment a-t-il osé ?''. Il partit comme un éclair sur le garçon et le frappa dans le ventre. Celui-ci se plia de douleur et Shadow le poussa si fort qu'il voltigeait à au moins un mètre plus loin avant d'atterrir sur le dos. Shadow mit son pied droit sur le torse du garçon et le regardait d'un regard bouillonnant de rage qui glace le sang avec ses yeux rouges. Le monde se rassemblait autour d'eux. Shadow dit d'un ton colérique : ''La prochaine fois que tu insultes ou humilies mon amie, où que ce soit, je te règlerai ton compte… est-ce clair ?'' L'adolescent hochait rapidement la tête. Shadow ôta son pied, tourna les talons et fit quelques pas devant lui avant d'ajouter : ''Ah oui, encore une chose…'' il regardait par-dessus son épaule le jeune homme assis qui arrangeait son bonnet : ''Si tu ne touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, tu signes ton arrêt de mort…'' Il continua son chemin et le monde s'écartait pour lui laisser le passage. La jeune fille était à quelques mètres de la foule. Elle se mit à genoux et serra Shadow dans ses bras. Il l'entourait de ses bras pour la réconforter.

''Merci, disait-elle.

- Pas de quoi.

- Mais dis-moi… disait-elle en s'écartant. S'il me fra…

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, coupait-il.

- Je sais, mais imagines qu'il me frappe… tu le tueras vraiment ?

- Non, mais je l'assommerai.

- … merci Shadow…

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Pareil.''

Shadow était satisfait de son action. Il savait que Malika ne méritait pas qu'on l'insulte de cette manière. Elle n'insulte jamais sans raison car elle sait que ça n'avance à rien. Ainsi les deux amis discutent ensemble et entrèrent dans le bâtiment quand la cloche sonne et discutaient encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que la prof n'arrive. À partir de là, ils s'échangent des bisous sur la joue et, avant de se quitter du regard, mirent leur main sur leur cœur et tournèrent les talons. Malika se mit à travailler. Pendant ce temps-là, Shadow se téléporta sur le toit de la cathédrale, là où il a laissé une feuille de papier et un stylo. Il avait déjà commencé un poème. Il en fait beaucoup, la vue, l'emplacement et la magie de certains endroits lui donnent de l'inspiration.

En fin d'après-midi, il se téléporta à nouveau dans la chambre à Malika et cacha son poème dans le fond du bureau de la jeune fille. Elle ne va peut-être pas le remarquer. Puis il se téléporta en face de l'école de la jeune fille, quelques secondes avant la sonnerie. La sonnerie retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, il vit la jeune fille se précipiter vers lui. ''SHADYYYYY !'' crie-t-elle. ''MALOOOOOU !'' répondit-il en riant. Il mit son sac sur son dos et la jeune fille dans ses bras et partit jusqu'au fitness de la ville. Malika fait l'elliptique et Shadow passe beaucoup de temps sur les machines de musculation et faisait parfois des pauses pour encourager la jeune fille. Puis ils rentrent à la maison où la maman de la jeune fille (Béatrice) et le frère (Tim) y sont déjà. Ils adorent Shadow ! Il aide souvent la jeune maman à porter les commissions et il plaisante beaucoup avec Tim. Mais il passe moins de temps avec eux qu'avec son amie.

Ils se connaissent par cœur :

Shadow sait que Malika adore le violet, les colliers, sa famille maternelle, noël, la neige, l'été, la plage, être propre, les t-shirts larges, passer du temps avec ses amies, rire, les sensations fortes, la nourriture que sa maman cuisine et déteste garder un goût salé après les repas.

Malika quant à elle, sait que Shadow adore écrire, manger, dormir, les grands panoramas, aller très vite, tout savoir, le patinage et ne sait pas nager. Il adore aussi les sucreries et la douceur d'un environnement familial. Il a aussi pris l'habitude de venir sur les épaules de son amie pour voir les choses d'un peu plus haut.

Ils ont tous les deux leur moment préféré : le coucher du soleil. Ils passent beaucoup de temps à rester, Malika et lui, à regarder le Soleil se coucher, elle en ayant les mains jointes derrière son dos et lui en ayant les bras croisés. Leur musique à eux est ''Stranger In Moscow'' de Michael Jackson et se l'écoutent en boucle. Ils écoutent aussi ''Somewhere'' de Within Temptation. Shadow s'est même acheté un câble qui se relie à l'iPod et dans lequel on peut brancher deux oreillettes et s'est acheté des écouteurs. Ils ne se séparent jamais. Shadow ne peut pas dormir sans avoir la certitude que son amie le fasse et quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir, ils discutent et se partagent des secrets. Ils se connaissent par cœur et le hérisson est gentil comme tout, drôle et adorable. Il est devenu en quelque sorte la mascotte de la famille. Ce qui fait rire Malika et son frère le plus, c'est que Shadow téléphone plus qu'eux à leur maman pour demander ce qu'ils mangeront le soir même. Il l'appelle même ''maman'', des fois. Il a goûté tellement de saveurs jusque-là inconnues et ne peut pas s'en passer. Il s'est donc fait la promesse de ne jamais partir de cette maison.

Le 16 Décembre arriva. Malika se réveilla avec son réveil comme tous les matins et Shadow dormait encore… comme tous les matins. Elle eût donc une idée en regardant dehors : il faisait tellement mauvais qu'elle s'est dit qu'il méritait un peu de repos. Alors elle se prépara le plus discrètement que possible et partit à l'école en bus. Tempête, froid et pluie. Décidément, elle a bien fait de ne pas réveiller son ami. En fait, chaque fois qu'il pleut, ils vont en bus. Shadow ne tient pas à aller vite, si ça n'empêche pas que la pluie fouette le visage de son amie, même s'il ressent à peine le froid. Elle passa la journée entière sans lui. Elle trouva ça étonnant que son ami ne se soit pas réveillé. Elle pensait toujours à lui et beaucoup vinrent lui demander pourquoi son ami, pourtant scotché à elle, n'était pas présent. Elle répondit tout simplement avec le sourire : ''J'en sais rien !''. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le laissait à la maison pour son anniversaire, car des gens vont certainement croire que son meilleur cadeau soit d'être sans elle ou qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de lui en ce jour festif. L'après-midi, en sortant de l'école, elle vit qu'elle reçut un message. C'était Shadow : ''T ou ?'' Elle ne répondit pas et rentra chez elle. Oui, Shadow s'était acheté un portable : un Sony Ericsson tactile avec un stylet. Elle rentra chez elle en criant ''JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SHADOOOOOOW !'' Il sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille en vitesse et se jeta dans ses bras, tel un enfant. Son frère était déjà là.

''Tu m'as manqué ! disait-elle en serrant son étreinte.

- Toi aussi, même si je viens de me réveiller.

- … Tu quoi ?

Elle s'écarta et regarda l'heure : Il était 15h53.

- Mais enfin, Shadow ! Comment ça se fait ?

- T'as vu le temps qu'il fait, dehors ?

- Malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas seulement vu…

- … euh certes… Bon bref, quand il fait un temps de m*beep*, mon corps se met instantanément en hibernation, c'est-à-dire que je dors au moins jusqu'en milieu ou en fin d'après-midi.

- Fascinant… !

- Ouai.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

- Merci.

Ils se levèrent et Malika se changea et se mit en pyjama pour laisser sécher ses vêtements humides, pendant que Shadow l'attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre, devant la porte, en regardant le paysage sans couleur. Elle sortit enfin et dit :

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Ah ça oui, volontiers !''

Elle prépara donc un thé avec Shadow assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, juste à côté d'elle. En attendant que ça chauffe, elle s'assit à côté de lui et discutèrent du long, très long rêve qu'à fait Shadow. Il avait rêvé qu'il était dans un champ rempli de roses blanches et que l'odeur était délicieuse. Et ensuite, toutes les roses disparurent et laissèrent place à un énorme cerisier rose. Et après, c'était un long chemin entouré de conifères et les paysages changeaient au fur et à mesure. Comme c'était beau ! Mais son rêve voulait certainement dire qu'il n'avait jamais profité des beaux paysages durant 56 ans. Shadow en a maintenant 62. Quand le thé fut prêts, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et burent leur boisson chaude. Malika sortit ensuite un paquet cadeau de son armoire et le tendit à Shadow. Il l'ouvrit, impatient. C'était un livre avec une couverture rouge. Il l'ouvrit et les pages étaient blanches et lignées. Sur le journal, il y avait un cadenas et un petite clé était insérée dedans.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un journal intime.

- … et ça sert à quoi ?

- ça sert à ce que celui qui la possède puisse écrire tout ce qu'il pense, sans avoir peur que qui que ce soit ne puisse le lire. C'est un peu comme un jardin secret.

- On peut écrire tout ce qu'on veut ?

- Absolument ! Tu peux même dessiner ou écrire des poèmes.

- Tiens…

Il sentait encore une petite bosse dans le papier cadeau. Il sortit l'objet qui était un fin stylo doré à encre noir. Shadow la contemplait avec des étoiles plein les yeux en regardant cette merveille d'une couleur envoûtante.

- Merci beaucoup, Mali… c'est…

- Mais derien Shadow ! C'est mieux ça que des feuilles volantes et un crayon !

- Oui, tu as raison !

- Tes cadeaux de Noël sont déjà sous le sapin.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais !''

Et il se mit à dire des millions de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que préparait la jeune fille ! Le soir, c'était les nocturnes, les magasins fermaient à 22h00. La maman de la jeune fille profitait de l'occasion pour acheter des cadeaux pour le reste de la famille. Ils passèrent un très bon moment et Shadow était plus qu'heureux ! Le soir, ils allèrent manger à un restaurant. En rentrant, la jeune fille alluma trois bougies odorantes qu'elle avait achetées il y a plusieurs semaines. Ça sentait la vanille, le chocolat et le caramel. Quand elles furent toutes allumées, elle les plaça de l'autre côté du bureau, là où est Shadow. C'est là qu'elle lui chantait Joyeux Anniversaire le plus doucement et chaleureusement que possible. Quand elle eût finit, elle mit la main sur l'épaule du hérisson et lui dit d'un large sourire.

'' Je te laisse faire un vœu et après, tu souffles les bougies !''

Il sourit et fermait les yeux pour se concentrer pendant que Malika ouvrait la fenêtre pour que la fumée des bougies s'envole vers le ciel. Puis, le moment venu, il ouvrit les yeux et souffla doucement sur les bougies. La fumée s'envola vers le ciel en passant par la fenêtre. Les deux individus, fatigués, allèrent se coucher avec un large sourire.

En s'endormant, Shadow repensa à ce vœu et se dit qu'il a bien choisit…

'' Je souhaite ne plus jamais être seul.''


	10. Chapitre 10: L'hiver

Chapitre 10 : L'hiver

Quelques jours plus tard, Malika se réveillait d'un sommeil sans rêve. Comme chaque matin, elle était la première à être éveillée. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit quelque chose d'étrange entre les rideaux du balcon. Elle ouvrit le rideau et s'émerveilla par ce qu'elle voyait… il neigeait. Elle se précipita dans la chambre où Shadow dormait encore, l'air apaisé par son rêve. Elle tira le bord du hamac ce qui lui fit tomber sur le lit, mais… il dormait encore. Certainement parce que son corps sentait la neige tomber, donc son corps s'était certainement mis en hibernation… ou il est tout simplement une marmotte ! La jeune fille essaya donc de l'arracher des bras de Morphée qui semblait tenir bon. À un moment, le hérisson se réveilla en ouvrant doucement les paupières. En voyant le visage souriant de son amie, il lui rendit son sourire en murmurant d'une voix fatiguée :

''Bonjour…

- Salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

- J'ai rêvé…

- Tu rêvais de quoi ?

Il détournait le regard, sa tête toujours couchée sur le duvet du lit de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient avant qu'il ne prononce sa réponse.

- Vous étiez toutes les deux là…

Une énorme larme coulait contre le gré du hérisson. Il fermait les yeux par le remords d'avoir laissé s'échapper cette larme. Il aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne de pleurer. Mais c'était tellement beau, comme rêve qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Touchée par ce rêve et l'émotion qu'éprouvait Shadow, elle le redressa et le serra dans ses bras. Lui, par contre, se laissa faire. Elle appuyait sa tête sur le sommet de celle du hérisson. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade entre ses piques. Elle se séparait de lui et le regardait d'un sourire qui amenait de la chaleur dans le cœur du hérisson. Elle lui disait d'une douceur infinie :

- Il neige.

Il écarquillait les yeux et souriait comme une enfant. Il se précipita donc vers le balcon et regardait le paysage blanc. Il avait une main posée sur la vitre et regardait la neige tomber en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la neige tomber. L'adolescente, quant à elle, se préparait le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent ensemble, sans quitter le balcon des yeux. Puis, la routine : Malika s'habillait pendant que Shadow prenait sa douche. Quand il revint, il mit ses chargeurs et ses chaussures et téléporta, Malika et lui, sous le couvert de l'école. La journée se passa comme d'habitude. Pendant que la jeune fille travaillait, Shadow était sur le toit de la cathédrale, à l'abri, assis sur le bord, face aux cloches, en train d'écrire dans la première page de son journal intime.

''_18 Décembre 2011. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on doit écrire dans un journal intime. Malika, mon amie que j'ai rencontré le 14 novembre 2011, m'a confié ce journal en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire le 16 décembre de cette année. Elle m'a dit que je peux écrire ce que je veux, même des poèmes. J'ai un peu le trac. Beaucoup d'événements se sont produits ces derniers temps. La rencontre avec mon amie, ma deuxième famille, ces rêves, ces plats, cette ville, ce pays… c'est la première fois que j'atterris en Suisse. Malika m'a aussi présenté ses amies. La première qu'elle m'a présentée s'appelle Catherine. Elle a son âge et vient de Chine. C'est une personne intéressante et très patiente. C'est une gentille personne qui ne ferait de mal à personne et elle est très sage. Elle sait jouer du piano et de la guitare. Je souhaiterais la rencontrer un peu plus souvent. La deuxième que j'ai rencontré s'appelle Valentine. Elle est italienne et a vécu une année de moins que Malika. Elle est passionnée de musique, sait jouer du piano, de la guitare et chante très bien. Elle est drôle et timide. C'est notre voisine. Elle habite derrière le cartier et on peut voir son balcon depuis la chambre de Malika. Et son appartement est magnifique ! Je la vois bien souvent._

_Cela fait bien plus d'un mois que Mephiles n'a pas refait surface… cet être qui me ressemble…Il a disparu quand j'ai défendu cette ville en me promettant qu'il reviendra… mais… quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer Malika… parce que s'il sait que je la connais, il va lui faire du mal et c'est bien la toute dernière chose que je souhaite. Peut-être que je devrais partir… mais pas maintenant ! Il y a encore une fête dont Malika m'a tant parlé et que j'ai envie de célébrer avec elle. Et ensuite, je partirai… pour toujours.''_

Il fermait son journal. Il sursauta quand il vit un éclair passer dans les rues. Un éclair… bleu ? Oh non !

Pendant ce temps-là, Malika avait presque finit sa journée de travail, c'était un mercredi. Elle rentra à la maison avec Shadow qui l'avait rejoint. Elle l'interrogeait souvent, puisqu'il avait l'air bizarre. Mais il se ressaisissait et lui disait qu'il était fatigué. Mais une chose arriva dans la tête de la jeune fille, quand le hérisson lui avait parlé de son passé. S'il dit qu'il était devenu amnésique… comment a-t-il retrouvé la mémoire ? Elle posait la question à Shadow et le hérisson lui demandait de le suivre. Dans l'armoire de la jeune fille, il avait caché tout au fond un sac noir. Il l'ouvrit et la jeune fille fut éblouie par l'éclat de sept pierres de couleur différentes. Il lui avoua que c'est grâce à ses pierres qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire il y a 5 ans. Et il lui avoua aussi qu'il n'est pas le seul et décrivit les personnages qui lui ressemblent et ce qu'il a vécu avec eux. Malika avait déjà entendu ces noms quelque part. Au début, Shadow ne voulait pas qu'elle en sache quoi que ce soit sur ces individus, de peur qu'elle les trouve meilleurs que lui. Il a récupéré ces pierres récemment. Et c'est peut-être ça que cherche l'éclair bleu qu'il aperçût ce matin.

Le 23 décembre arriva et l'éclair bleu n'a donné aucune de ses nouvelles. Malika et sa famille partirent en Italie. Shadow ne l'a jamais connue. Le voyage en train dura toute la journée et il s'endormit maintes fois. Arrivés à la gare, ils furent accueillis par deux personnes d'un certain âge et Malika les présenta à Shadow. Ils furent très choqués, mais ils eurent confiance en leur petite-fille. Arrivés, ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre dans le plus profond des silences pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui s'appelait Noël. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre et les nonni allèrent le chercher. Ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher, mais le bruit des pieds de l'individu était bizarre. Shadow avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils ouvrirent la porte et un petit chien beige leur sauta dessus ! Shadow, de peur, se mit debout sur lit, le chien y montait en les deux commencèrent à jouer au chat et à la souris sous les rires de la famille. Malika savait que Shadow avait la phobie des chiens. Elle lui apprit que ce chien était gentil comme tout et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Le lendemain matin, Malika se réveilla et alla dire bonjour à son ami qui dut dormir sur le canapé. La famille prit le petit déjeuner et Shadow remarqua qu'il y avait un piano dans le salon. Il se leva sous les regards interrogé de la famille. Il s'assit sur le tabouret du piano et ouvrit le piano avec délicatesse. Il contempla l'instrument et caressait les touches. Puis, il mit ses doigts en position et commença à jouer un morceau (.com/watch?v=c2QTUNMz3MU) Il écrasait les touches pendant un moment intense, exprimant sa mélancolie, son histoire et sa détresse dans les choix difficile. Malika se rapprochait de lui et s'assit sur le canapé juste à côté du piano. Shadow se déchaînait ! Le pied appuyant sur les pédales, ses doigts frappant toutes les notes nécessaires pour produire la musique qu'il exprime. Son âme était incarnée dans ses doigts. Les notes reflétaient ses souvenirs. Et ce morceau, Shadow le jouait… les yeux fermés. Guidé par le son des notes et le sentiment qu'elles dégageaient. La musique terminée, la famille applaudit. Shadow ne s'y attendait pas et les remerciait franchement. Le soir arriva, où une autre partie de la famille vint dîner. Les plats étaient exquis. Shadow comprenait un peu leurs paroles, puisqu'il avait appris le latin. Il sait également parler anglais. Il passa un bon moment.

Le lendemain, c'était Noël. Shadow était réveillé par une voix douce. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son amie, à genoux, lui tendant un paquet emballé d'un papier noir et d'un ruban rouge. Elle lui souhaita un Joyeux Noël. Il répondit par un simple sourire en ouvrant le paquet. Il retira ensuite le couvercle de la boîte et il fut plus que surpris. Dans cette boîte se trouvaient… des vêtements ! Il y avait deux jeans foncés, un pull bleu marin, un pull bordeaux, un manteau noir et au fond de la boîte se trouvait encore quelque chose d'emballé avec un post-it où il est marqué ''Pour le Nouvel-An''. Il déchira le paquet et découvrit un costar et une cravate blanche avec une chemise bordeaux. Il sourit en serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et la remerciant. Ils passèrent de superbes vacances ensemble. Le soir, ils étaient invité par la même poignée de la famille qui étaient venus manger la veille. Le repas était un délice! Shadow adore la lasagne, surtout quand elle est faite maison! Après le dîner, la famille, Malika et Shadow y comprit, jouèrent à des jeux de société où il pariaient de l'argent. Les jeux étaient souvent coupés par des rires étouffants. Par la suite, Malika et son ami rejoignirent Tim dans le salon pour regarder une chaîne qui diffusait différents films (pas forcément de Noël). Shadow s'était endormi après un avoir regardé ''Moi, moche et méchant'' en italien. Il était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête sur les jambes de son amie.

Durant la semaine, Malika et sa famille rendirent visite à la tante de Beatrice. D'un air hospitalié, elle les invitait à prendre des pâtisseries et un café. Mais vers le début de soirée, ils partirent tous dans un endroit qui donnait la nausée... un cimetière. Shadow regardait les tombes de marbre, avant de tomber sur une où toute la famille s'était arrêtée. Un homme ni vieux ni jeune souriait sur une photo. C'était l'oncle de la jeune maman. Torturé par cette séance, Shadow tenait la main de son amie. Mais Malika avait le coeur qui lui hurlait la souffrance quand ses yeux revirent l'image de cet homme joyeux qu'elle appelait ''Marin''. Car oui, il avait la tête d'un marin, même s'il en était pas un. La jeune fille ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Shadow lui serrait un peu plus la main pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle. Ce qu'il fit, il l'a fait parce que c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait quand il a tout perdu... du soutient.

Le Nouvel-An arriva. La petite famille, acompagnée par des amis, allèrent dans un grand restaurant dans la campagne. La jeune fille était simplement habillée d'un t-shirt col en bâteau violet et d'un jean. Elle était vachement déçue de son accoutrement, par rapport à son p'tit protégé qui portait le costard qu'elle lui a offert! Il ressemblait à Tony Montana... Ils passèrent un moment magistral et Shadow n'en perdait pas une miette, malgré son côté timide et réservé. Il passait quand même son temps à faire le con avec son amie et dansèrent comme des gens ivres, sous le regard interrogé et amusé des autres fêtards.

Le 3 janvier était le départ. Shadow passait le plus long du voyage aux côtés de son amie et dormaient tout le temps une tête par-dessus l'autre. Comme un frère et sa soeur. Le plus court, il le passait sur le toit du train, malgré la pluie. Durant tout le voyage, il réfléchissait à sa décision, ce qui le rendit d'un coup froid. Arrivés à la maison, il était le premier à partir se coucher sans rien dire. Les trois se contentèrent de ne pas se poser de questions en se rassurant qu'il était juste fatigué.

Le lendemain, Malika avait encore une semaine de congé. Shadow ne dormait pas de la nuit et regardait son amie se réveiller, debout, devant le chevet du lit. Elle souriait en lui disant bonjour, mais Shadow ne répondit pas. Il la regardait, les yeux vidés d'émotion. Elle était la première à briser le silence :

''ça va, Shadow ?

- Malika, disait-il en inspirant profondément. Il faut qu'on parle…''


	11. Chapitre 11: Aurevoir et Bonjour

Chapitre 11 : Au revoir et Bonjour

Shadow avait de la sueur qui coulait le long de son dos. Il portait une sacoche où se cachaient toutes les Chaos Emeralds. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre. Il la regardait dans ses yeux presque éveillés. Il sait qu'elle est compréhensive. Il n'a pas d'autres choix. Il doit lui en parler ! Il restait debout devant elle, mais à ce moment-là, il n'osait plus la regarder. Il aurait préféré lui laisser un mot et partir pendant qu'elle dort, mais il était trop tard et il doit faire face à ce défi que lui impose le destin. Son cœur battait avec force et rapidité, son souffle était faible, ses yeux devenaient piquants. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour dissimuler sa peur devant l'adolescente. Il était maintenant obligé de prendre la parole.

''Je… euh… j'dois… je dois… euh… Malika. Il faut que… que je p… que je parte.

Ces paroles étaient coupées par le manque de courage devant les yeux inquiets de son amie. Ces paroles transpercèrent la jeune fille comme une balle dans le cœur. Ces paroles blessent. Oh oui, elles blessent ! La jeune fille, pensant que ce n'est qu'un rêve, se pinçait discrètement le poignait et grimaçait légèrement de douleur avant de lui demander :

- Quoi ?

- Malika… il faut que tu saches que c'est plus dur pour moi que pour toi… je dois m'en aller.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifiaient toujours plus.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix… je fais ça pour ton bien.

- Mais mon meilleur des biens est que tu restes !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille qui refusait de croire que c'était la réalité et pas un rêve. Sans répondre, Shadow se leva, alla chercher une boîte noire dans la valise de son amie et le lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit et ses larmes coulaient encore plus. Un collier dont un somptueux pendentif en pierre transparente mauve entourée de fins filets d'argents pendait. Il y avait aussi les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Shadow posait la boîte ouverte par terre et prit la chaîne. Il entourait ses bras derrière la gorge de son amie et attacha le collier.

- C'est pour pas que tu te sentes seule. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Mais… Shadow…

- Je te laisse aussi la Chaos Emerald rouge. Toutes ces choses-là sont des porte-bonheur. Garde-les avec toi, tout comme je te garderai dans mon cœur.

La jeune fille sanglotait. Shadow, déchiré en quatre par cette vision, prit Malika dans ses bras. Dans sa sacoche, les émeraudes scintillaient pendant que Shadow prononçait des mots presque inaudible, mais que Malika put malheureusement percevoir…

- Chaos Control…''

Et il disparut dans un flash bleu. La jeune fille, détruite, pleurait de plus belle. Sa maman qui n'eut entendu que la fin de la conversation, avait pensé qu'il serait mieux de la laisser seule pendant ce moment.

Et les jours passèrent lentement… Elle mangeait de moins en moins, parlait presque jamais, certains se moquaient d'elle, d'autres la soutenaient, elle marchait lentement, ne se tenait pas droite, s'achevait au fitness et pleurait chaque soir. La souffrance était énorme pour sa maman de la voir dans cet état. Shadow était le seule qui la comprenait et qui ne la quittait jamais. Grâce à lui, elle avait quelqu'un à qui se confier jours et nuits, il la protégeait et faisait attention à elle. Elle n'était plus seule et quand on lui cassait ses délires, il était là, trouvant toujours un argument pour la faire rire. Quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était là. Quand elle était à bout de souffle, il était là. Quand elle était seule, il était là. Quand elle parlait, pleurait, riait, mangeait, buvait, s'amusait, dansait, chantait, se maquillait, se coiffait, marchait, courait, trottinait, sautillait… il était là, partageant son bonheur et l'agrandissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplie de joie à ras-bord. Maintenant, la vie reprenait sa danse habituelle, comme si Shadow n'avait jamais existé… mais il a existé, ce qui rendait la jeune fille tellement seule. Pendant un moment, elle avait réussi à reprendre sa vie comme avant, en souriant, en parlant et en riant… mais il y avait toujours cette place vide qui la torturait. À chaque occasion, elle pensait qu'elle aurait aimé que Shadow soit là.

Quant à lui, il s'est retrouvé dans un endroit où il faisait encore nuit, attendant l'ennemi avec impatience pour en finir au plus vite. Il contemplait le ciel et la ville illuminée de nuit. La moitié de son cœur est resté en Suisse, avec son amie. Il a les six Chaos Emeralds… c'est certainement lui qu'on viendra voir en premier et il attendit la première visite avec impatience… à la pointe de l'Empire State Building…

Toutefois, le destin en décida autrement… histoire de faciliter la tâche à la jeune fille.

9 janvier 2012. La jeune fille rentrait de sa journée d'école où elle avait d'énormes travaux à faire et de fitness qu'elle reprit avec calme. Sa mère et son frère, son frère maintenant âgé de 18 ans, n'étaient pas encore rentrés à la maison. On sonna à la porte de la jeune fille. Elle était étonnée qu'on sonne directement à sa porte avant d'avoir sonné à la porte en bas du bâtiment. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et regardait par l'œil de biche. C'était un homme de petite taille. En fait… ce n'était pas un homme… c'est un hérisson bleu.


	12. Chapitre 12: Vide et menace

Chapitre 12 : Vide et menace

Elle ouvrit la porte en souriant, mais le petit hérisson avait l'air pressé. Il essayait de ne pas le montrer en embrassant la main de la jeune fille qui rougit.

''Tu dois être Sonic the Hedgehog, n'est-ce pas ? demandait-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai entendu parler de toi… à la presse. Mais entre, je t'en prie !

Il entrait avec enthousiasme. Sans poser de questions, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille pendant qu'il lui demandait :

- Quel est ton nom, en fait ?

- Malika.

- Ah, j'aime bien ce nom !

Dans la chambre, il commençait à ouvrir les portes de l'armoire de l'adolescente.

- Hey, hey HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Le hérisson bleu se stoppa net. Il se retourna avec un sourire gêné et en fermant la porte de l'armoire.

- Désolé. Bon, je dois te l'expliquer. Peut-être que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, mais il y a un objet précieux et très puissant chez toi. Et pour la sécurité de cette planète, je dois la retrouver.

- Tu veux dire une Chaos Emerald rouge ?

Sonic était choqué.

- Tu es bien cultivée ! Mais il me la faut, s'il te plaît.

- Non !

- … quoi ?

- J'ai dit non ! Je veux la garder !

- Voyons, mais tu veux faire quoi avec ça ? disait-il en riant.

- C'est mon porte-bonheur.

La peste bleue avait l'air amusée. De toute façon, s'il n'y avait pas de grandes menaces, il n'était pas pressé de la récupérer.

- Il y en a six autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avant, elles étaient les sept ensembles et quand nous étions en voyage pour les avoir, les six autres sont parties dans un autre continent, alors on est venus chercher la plus proche, c'est-à-dire la tienne Parce que le continent est vraiment loin.

- Et c'est lequel ?

Au fond, Malika voulait tellement savoir ce que son ange gardien fabriquait.

- Le continent Américain, je crois. Au nord, dans la côte est des USA.

- Les USA…''

Pendant ce temps-là, Shadow était fatigué d'attendre dans la même place. Même si c'est le bâtiment le plus grand de New-York depuis un peu plus de 10 ans, qu'on peut voir ce qui sort de l'horizon et que c'est un endroit d'un calme infini, il voulait se dégourdir les jambes. C'était midi à ce moment-là. Il était, malgré lui, encore habitué au régime alimentaire gourmand de Malika. Son estomac gargouillait, mais il n'avait pas d'argent. Il repensait aux bons petits plats que Beatrice sait si bien faire. Il savait qu'à cette heure-là, Malika devait se réveiller dans un quart d'heure. Mais bon… il décida de se jeter de l'antenne et de faire une chute libre. L'air glacé lui fouettait le visage et dressait sa fourrure blanche dans le sens contraire de son habitude. Il atterrissait en amortissant la chute en faisant jaillir du feu et de l'air de ses chaussures, ce qui le ralentissait. L'impact avec le sol lui faisait bizarre. Presque une semaine sans bouger, à attendre… comme un con ! Il marchait et les gens étaient tendus en le voyant, mais ne prévenaient pas la police… après tout, c'est ici qu'il a causé tant de destruction, de dégâts et de décès… à New-York. Il marchait et les gens s'écartaient. Comme si son contact avec Malika n'avait jamais existé. Mais il a existé et elle lui manque beaucoup. Il avait toujours sa sacoche sur lui, il y faisait bien attention. Ce qui lui fit descendre le moral, c'est qu'il n'a pas pris les habits que Malika lui a offerts. Il aurait moins froid et elle sera déçue de les voir chez elle et pas avec lui. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains en s'arrêtant dans une rue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a tout plaqué, et en plus il en rajoute. Décidément, il ne changera jamais ! Et c'est un peu ce qu'il craint. En baissant ses mains, il continuait à marcher. Il passait devant un bâtiment dont le rez-de chaussée était un magasin entouré de fenêtre. C'était des meubles. Shadow était curieux de regarder ces canapés, ces lampes et ces tables basses. Il s'approchait de la vitre et posa ses mains sur les côtés de ses yeux pour mieux voir. Quand il se retirait, il voyait deux jeunes filles le regarder d'un regard noir. La plus petite avait le dos blottie contre la plus grande qui avait ses mains jointes sur le buste de la cadette. Elles étaient vêtues de robes noires. La plus petite avait aussi un serre-tête noir et avait les cheveux blonds lisses, légèrement bouclés au niveau des épaules. Elle avait aussi les yeux bleus océan et avait l'air d'avoir douze ans. Quant à la plus grande, elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés et les yeux bruns-verts. Shadow regardait derrière lui… mais il n'y avait personne. C'était pourtant évident ! Derrière son reflet se dressaient ceux de celle qu'il a laissé mourir et celle qu'il a abandonnée. Leurs regards voulaient tous les deux dire la même chose : ''Bâtard !''. Ça l'a achevé ! Se sentant coupable des erreurs qu'il a commises, pris par la rage, le remord et la douleur, il cassa la vitre. Puis il marchait rapidement, mais ces reflets le suivaient, alors il cassa la deuxième vitre, puis la troisième et enfin la quatrième et s'enfuit en patinant le plus vite que possible.

Sonic avait accepté de ne pas vouloir l'émeraude fétiche de la jeune fille. Il partit donc, en lui disant de l'appeler si les choses tournent mal. Malika acquiesça et laissa le petit hérisson partir. Après tout, elle n'est pas en danger. La journée passait lentement pour elle. Shadow lui manquait de plus en plus et elle s'est même surprise à rechercher l'affection chez les autres. La petite présence sur son dos ou ses épaules lui manquait et elle ne pouvait plus rien apprendre à personne ! Le hamac vide et les habits masculins traînant dans la valise la rendaient chagrinée. Mais ce qui lui rendit le moral était qu'il a fait ce qu'il voulait sans se sentir prisonnier ici.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une basse sous-terraine, une légion de créatures noires et violettes étaient alignées en rang devant le sosie de Shadow : Mephiles.

''Ce soir, disait-il, n'est pas un soir comme les autres ! J'ai enfin finit mon armée ! Maintenant, mes amis, nous allons nous préparer une attaque contre cette putain de planète ! Mais il va falloir avoir beaucoup de patience et de force avant de le faire. Car pour conquérir ce monde, nous avons besoin des sept Chaos Emeralds. Il y a une personne qui en possède une, mais elle n'est pas dangereuse. Au contraire, c'est une humaine ! Par contre, celui qui détient les six autres ensembles est un adversaire redoutable. Son nom est Shadow the Hedgehog. Et il se tient bien loin de là où est l'humaine. Nous n'aurons qu'à amener cette humaine là où est le hérisson pour rassembler les Chaos Emeralds et pour qu'elle assiste à la destruction de ce monde ! Mais pour y arriver, mes chers soldats, il faudra que nous soyons plus forts que jamais ! Et nous le serons, soyez-en certains ! Cette planète sera à nous !''

Les hideuses créatures hurlaient de détermination. En tournant les talons, Mephiles ricanait.

''Prépares-toi à revoir ton créateur, Shadow…''


	13. Chapitre 13: L'étoile filante

Chapitre 13 : L'étoile filante

Les mois passèrent. 13 juin 2012. Malika est devenue une jolie jeune fille à la taille fine et aux cheveux tombant au milieu du dos. Elle était devenue une fille parfaite. Shadow lui manquait beaucoup, mais elle s'était récemment remise de sa dépression. Maintenant, c'est une jeune fille qui se trouve belle et qui vit heureuse. Sa garde-robe remplie, son travail acharné et sa vie sociale plus facile, elle pensait à Shadow tous les soirs et pensait comme il pouvait être fier d'elle. Elle n'a jamais enlevé son pendentif ni les boucles d'oreilles. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup mieux entendue avec Sonic. Elle le voit très souvent et passent beaucoup de temps complices ensemble. Il l'emmène aussi faire des promenades rapides en ville ou en forêt. Mais il ne sait pas mieux le faire que son sombre double. Plus tard, le soir, après manger, elle révisait pour ses examens. Puis, en revenant au salon, elle vit une étoile bizarre. Cette étoile avait une drôle de couleur. Elle regardait cette étoile, en pleine extase de cette si belle couleur. Elle le fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte, se demandant à quelle galaxie cette nouvelle étoile pouvait appartenir et s'il y aurait éventuellement des êtres vivants qui nous observeraient peut-être. Puis, soudain, l'étoile s'en alla, laissant une traînée de couleur turquoise derrière elle. Elle sursauta de surprise. Cette étoile filante fut exceptionnelle, pour l'adolescente. Peut-être qu'elle exauce vraiment les rêves. Elle ferma ses yeux étoilés et fit un vœu. Elle souhaite revoir Shadow encore une fois. Puis, à l'heure de 22h30, elle partit se coucher comme d'habitude. Depuis que Shadow était partit et que la température s'était levée, avant de se coucher, elle ouvrait les stores et la fenêtre pour laisser entrer son ami tant attendu.

Minuit. La jeune fille dormait profondément, à poings fermé. Une lumière turquoise et quatre yeux dorés entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille par la fenêtre, à la recherche d'une Chaos Emerald. Une des deux paires d'yeux dorés cherchait la pierre dans le bureau pendant que l'autre, entouré de lumière turquoise, vérifiait si la jeune fille dormait. Il frôlait la joue de l'humaine avec les doigts et les retirait subitement. Il l'observait tranquillement. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie, mais pas plus jolie que celle qui l'a accompagné. L'adolescente dormait, un bras plié autour de sa tête et l'autre plié sur la couverture et sur son ventre, contemplant la nouvelle forme de son corps. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt gris avec Snoopy dessus et un long pantalon noir, mais la lumière turquoise ne pouvait pas le voir. Les cheveux de la jeune fille traînaient un peu sur son visage et la lumière les enlevait avec délicatesse. Puis, la jeune fille se réveilla avec sursaut. La lumière sursauta à son tour, s'éloignant d'elle, mais se cogna contre le toit. La personne qui accompagnait cette lumière restait figée, regardant la jeune fille, le visage peint en stress et en peur. La jeune fille voyait à quoi ressemblait la lumière. C'était un hérisson qui ressemblait à Shadow et à Sonic. Un hérisson argenté entouré d'une aura turquoise, au teint mâte et aux bords des yeux noirs. Il portait des bottes bizarres noires et blanches au sommet doré décorées de filets brillants turquoise. Il avait aussi cinq petits piques au sommet de la tête et deux grands piques derrière la tête. Il avait aussi une touffe de poils blancs. La personne accompagnant le hérisson était une fille. Un chat mauve, pour être plus exact. Elle portait une robe violette qui se séparait en deux vers le bas et un collant blanc. Elle portait aussi des chaussures à talons qui ressemblent à celles de Sonic. Autour de son cou était accroché un somptueux collier en or. Son museau est blanc, mais ses oreilles ont la peau mate. Elle a une queue de cheval tenue par un anneau rouge brillant et la pointe de ses cheveux est violette. La jeune fille regardait, les yeux étoilés malgré la fatigue, le hérisson coincé sur le toit, pris en flagrant délit. Il respirait rapidement par la bouche, son cœur battait rapidement et de la sueur apparaissait dans son dos. La jeune fille avait la bouche entre-ouverte souriante. Elle lui demandait d'un air émerveillé comme celui d'un enfant :

''C'est toi l'étoile filante que j'ai vue cette nuit ?

Le hérisson ne savait pas quoi répondre, pris dans le stress. Mais l'amusante curiosité de la jeune fille le fit sourire et il avait vite pris confiance en la jeune demoiselle. Il descendait doucement et s'assis en face de la jeune fille.

- Peut-être, répondit-il.

- Quel est ton nom ?

La première réaction du hérisson était de se lever et faire la révérence avant d'ajouter :

- Mon nom et Silver the hedgehog. Et voici mon amie, Blaze the cat.

Il le disait en montrant son amie avec enthousiasme. Blaze s'approcha du bout du lit et tendit la main vers la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire très discret.

- Enchantée.

- Pareil. Je peux vous aider ?

- Euh oui, disait Silver. N'auriez-vous pas vue une drôle de pierre précieuse lumineuse, par hasard ?

- Oui, c'est une Chaos Emerald.

- J'en ai besoin, s'il vous plaît.

Il le disait avec délicatesse et sincérité, mais la jeune fille transformait son visage heureux en colère.

- Non ! C'est mon porte-bonheur !

Ces paroles transpercèrent le hérisson par un souvenir qu'il n'oubliera jamais. La fois où il a donné sa Chaos Emerald bleue à une fille endormie dont le père s'est sacrifié pour elle. Il l'avait donné comme porte-bonheur. Silver ne protesta pas. Il comprenait exactement la jeune fille et lisait dans son regard que cette pierre miraculeuse était très importante à ses yeux. Blaze vivait la scène en éclairant à peine la salle avec une petite flamme qui sortait de son doigt. La jeune fille contemplait de temps en temps la flamme durant la conversation. Mais la jeune fille avait déjà un tilt la première fois qu'elle vit Silver devant elle.

- Tu peux voler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est mon plus grand rêve…

La jeune fille regardait la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Silver la regardait aussi, puis détournait son regard vers Blaze. La visée acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et avec un sourire timide. Silver regarda la jeune fille en souriant. Malika était curieuse de savoir ce qui lui traversait la tête. Si c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle s'en étonnerait, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai… Silver se leva et passa par la fenêtre en volant. Puis Blaze était doucement entourée d'un aura turquoise et s'éleva pour rejoindre son ami. La jeune fille se leva doucement et marcha vers la fenêtre. Elle se sentait d'un coup entourée d'un aura. Elle regardait ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient turquoises. Doucement, elle s'éleva vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en souriant. Puis ils s'élevèrent pour faire un tour en ville. Malika hurlait de joie face à l'adrénaline et la liberté absolue ! Le vent dans ses cheveux, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol et la route si petite. Loopings, zigzags entre les bâtiments, montées et descentes, Malika découvrait le sens du mot liberté sans aucune limite. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle voulait, où elle voulait. Elle enviait Silver pour son pouvoir fantastique. Quant à lui, il se sentait bête de ne jamais avoir su comme son pouvoir était envié par tout le monde. Ce voyage durait des heures et le trio admirait le levé du Soleil en rentrant chez la jeune fille. Malika était dans sa chambre, mais les deux compères restaient derrière.

- Merci pour ce voyage, Silver. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier !

- Oh ce n'est rien !

- Aurons-nous l'occasion de se revoir ?

- Quand tu veux, répondit Blaze.

La jeune fille souriait. Mais c'était bientôt l'heure de se préparer à une journée de dur labeur.

- Merci encore Silver. Au revoir !

- Bye !

- Au revoir, disait Blaze.''

Et ils partirent silencieusement. La jeune fille alla vers son lit et leva l'oreiller. La Chaos Emerald y était toujours. Elle le serrait contre son cœur et s'imaginait combien elle aurait aimé que Shadow soit là. Elle aimerait le revoir. Elle s'endormit pour l'heure de sommeil qui lui restait. Bientôt arrivera l'expérience la plus dangereuse de sa vie.


	14. Chapitre 14: Drôle de rencontre

Chapitre 14 : Drôle de rencontre

Les mois avaient passé d'une lenteur insupportable pour le hérisson noir. Ne sachant quoi faire, à errer dans les rues à ne rien faire d'autre que marcher et dormir. Il s'était dit plusieurs fois qu'il aurait dû s'en aller un peu plus tard, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne pouvait pas revenir vers Malika et repartir de suite. Mais il y allait quand même. Au fil des mois, Shadow se téléportait de temps en temps sur le toit de la cathédrale. Il eut observé sa sœur de cœur seulement une fois durant cette période de séparation. Il connaissait le programme de la jeune fille par cœur, donc ce n'était pas difficile de savoir quand il pouvait pointer son nez dans la ville de la jeune fille. Il s'y promenait dans un silence absolu. Avant, ça lui suffisait. Mais après toutes les musiques et chansons que Malika lui a fait écouter, il trouvait ça d'un ennui insoutenable. Il fréquentait cette ville pourtant le moins souvent que possible. Il y avait des moments où il ne voulait pas se souvenir de certains endroits de la ville. Là où ils ont discuté, rigolé ou là où ils se promenaient. Shadow se souvenait également de son vœu avec profonde haine. Ne jamais être seul, tu parles ! Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul au monde depuis qu'il ait disparu des yeux de Malika. C'était le 20 juin 2012. Il se promenait dans la ville qu'il connaît par cœur. Il a croisé pas mal de clochards qui lui tendent un gobelet vide en lui suppliant de la monnaie. Mais il répondait toujours de la même manière : ''Chui dans la même situation que vous, mais regardez-moi, je marche !''. Au milieu de l'après-midi, il passait dans une rue peu fréquentée, voir désertique. Il voulait passer le reste de la journée ici, ne voyant pas ce que Malika viendrait faire ici. Si ça se trouve, elle l'a peut-être oublié. Ça lui semblait probable, mais impossible. Ils ont passé trop de moments ensemble pour que cela se produise. Mais il avait encore peur de ça. Shadow est très possessif. Il aimerait que Malika prenne distance aux autres pour laisser la place de Shadow intacte dans son cœur. Mais il préférait quand même qu'elle se fasse des amis, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule toute sa vie. C'est une humaine, elle peut se lier d'amitié avec tous ses semblables. Alors que Shadow, lui, il est bien le seul de son espèce ici. Il ne voudrait surtout pas se lier d'amitié avec un humain qui le respecte par peur. Il s'assit contre le mur. Il avait une jambe tendue sur le sol et l'autre pliée, sevrant d'accoudoir à son bras gauche. Il essayait de s'endormir, mais il n'était pas fatigué, même si la fatigue gagnait plus facilement ceux qui ne faisaient rien. Il se mit donc à méditer en croisant ses jambes et ses bras les yeux fermés. Il sursauta suite à un éternuement. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit en position d'attaque. Il observait autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Il marchait le long de cette rue déserte lentement, prenant garde au moindre fait ou geste. Puis, derrière des boîtes de cartons, il vit un minuscule être, pas plus ou moins grand ni large qu'une main humaine. C'était de la même espèce que lui. C'était une tigresse orange mandarine. Elle avait trois rayures noires sur le front dont celle du milieu était plus large. Elle en avait aussi deux minuscules sur chaque joue. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en haut de sa tête par un petit nœud rose tâché par la saleté. Ses cheveux, ressemblant à ceux de Blaze étaient noirs et longs, descendant le long de son petit corps jusqu'au haut de ses chaussures rose foncé. Ses oreilles étaient noires avec des grosses taches blanches derrière. Son museau était blanc et ses oreilles avaient le teint pâle. Ses yeux étaient séparés, ronds et étaient d'un violet intense. Elle avait une longue queue orange rayée de noir avec le même nœud usé que dans ses cheveux attaché avant le bout. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture rose foncé et lançait un regard méfiant sur Shadow. Le hérisson, la trouvant adorable, se baissa avec un genou à terre. Il souriait pour la rassurer, mais elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle devait être une petite tigresse de l'âge de quatre ans, au moins. Il approchait sa main vers elle en mettant en évidence son index pour lui toucher la joue. Soudain, la petite tigresse dévia la tête et lui mordit l'index de ses petites dents. Shadow lança un ''Aïe !'' qui était plus dû à la surprise qu'à la douleur. Il secouait rapidement son doigt et la petite tête de la mobian bougeait avec le doigt. Il levait sa main et la petite ne lâchait toujours pas. Son petit corps, délivré de la couverture rose, vêtu d'une petite robe à manches longues rose pâle, pendait dans le vide. Il secouait encore son doigt de gauche à droite, mais la petite résistait, sa tête et son corps bougeaient comme un asticot. Puis, il entoura le reste du corps de la petite féline de sa main et ses doigts, faisant à ce que le petit corps soit face au sol, commençant à la tirer un peu, mais elle ne lâchait toujours pas. La bouche ouverte pendant tout ce temps, la petite commençait à baver. Le hérisson trouvait ça dégoûtant, alors il lâcha le corps dont les petites dents étaient toujours accrochées. Celle-ci avait le corps qui se balançait après qu'il l'ait lâchée. Shadow pointa son doigt devant la tête de la fille qui commençait à grogner. Il disait d'un ton blasé ''Chaos Spear…'' un petit éclair doré jaillissait du doigt du hérisson et percuta la tête de la petite qui criait de douleur et lâcha le doigt. Elle atterrit assise, sous le choc. Le hérisson, toujours accroupi, ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il s'assit donc en tailleurs devant la petite tigresse qui semblait chercher autour d'elle. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua sa couverture à terre et se précipita pour la prendre et la serrer contre elle, rassurée. D'un mouvement brusque, elle s'en alla en courant… sauf que Shadow l'avait rattrapée par le col arrière de la petite robe rose de la tigresse, entre ses cheveux ressemblant à des piques. Il la soulevait et elle courait dans le vide. Puis, fatiguée de ses efforts, elle se laissa faire.

''Alors, on fait moins la maline, hein ? disait Shadow d'un ton moqueur.

- Lâches-moi ! Elle lui cracha dessus et Shadow s'essuya avec sa main libre. Malgré le geste grossié de la petite peste, il gardait son calme et sa patience.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Lola, et toi ?

- Shadow.

Lola l'observait de haut en bas. La première chose qu'elle eût remarqué, c'est…

- Je peux toucher ? disait Lola en tendant son petit bras.

Son bras était dirigé vers la touffe de poils blancs de Shadow. D'un geste timide, il fit approcher la petite tigresse contre sa somptueuse fourrure blanche. Elle le caressait et s'y blottissait. Shadow se retenait de câliner cette petite boule de tendresse ! Elle lui faisait rappeler lui-même, en quelque sorte… très méfiant et parfois plus que violent, mais quand même tendre. Il lui lâcha le col et mettait sa main sous les pieds de la petite mobian. Elle frottait ses deux mains dans la fourrure, ayant l'air de s'amuser. Elle se sentait rassurée au contact des poils. Puis, elle s'en détacha enfin. Elle était assise sur la main du hérisson. Elle souriait et Shadow souriait à son tour. Il la trouve infiniment mignonne ! On dirait une peluche. Ses petits gants commençaient par des bracelets violets. Les manches de sa robe étaient plus larges que ses bras, mais pas trop. Elle finissait juste au-dessus des chaussures de Lola et était décorée de silhouettes de branches d'arbres fleuries rose foncé sortant du bas gauche. Quant aux chaussures rose foncé, elles avaient une vague argentée verticale au milieu. Une vraie poupée !

- Tu viens d'où, comme ça ? demandait-il.

- Bah je viens de la même planète que toi.

- Mais moi je ne viens pas de Mobius.

- Ah bon ? disait-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Non, j'ai été créé par un grand inventeur.

- Ooooh. Bin moi mes parents m'ont laissée ici et m'ont dit de les attendre, sauf qu'ils font long.

Shadow était choqué de l'entendre le dire comme si c'était normal, pour elle.

- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux jours, je crois.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir te chercher, disait-il navré.

- Ah bon ? Tant pis ! De toute façon, ils étaient pas gentils !

- Pourquoi ?

- Papa me faisait mal et ma maman n'était jamais là le soir. Ils arrêtaient pas de dire que je suis un accident, chai pas pourquoi.

Le hérisson baissait les yeux énervé qu'on s'en prenne à elle, elle qui est si choue. Quel plaisir endure-t-on quand on voit un tel petit angelot pleurer ? Shadow regardait le ciel. Il y avait quelques filets roses dans le ciel bleu. C'est son moment préféré. Il mit la petite tigresse sur sa tête. Elle se tenait à une de ses oreilles et à sa couverture. Shadow commença à monter le long du mur en s'accrochant aux quelques fenêtres à leur disposition. Sur le toit, Lola ouvrait ses yeux de joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un si beau couché de soleil. Il la prit et la posa sur le toit du bâtiment. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. La tigresse se couvrait de sa petite couverture rose. Ça lui couvrait tout le corps, sauf ses deux pieds qui en sortaient. Ils contemplaient le coucher de soleil. Puis, un petit croassement brisa le silence. Shadow tournait rapidement le regard sur la tigresse qui avait la tête baissée, le visage plein de curiosité. Elle regardait le hérisson d'un regard que chaque enfants ont quand ils prononcent ces mots :

- J'ai faim…

Shadow était paniqué sur le moment. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, ce qui signifie que… il va devoir voler. Il était 19h30, les magasins sont tous fermés. Il prit alors la tigresse et se téléporta dans un supermarché. Ils firent le tour des rayons et la petite pointait sur plein de choses, mais il devait en prendre un minimum s'il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit ne s'aperçoivent de leur visite. Il prit deux pommes, une plaque de chocolat, une canette de Coca et une grande bouteille d'eau. Il revint sur le toit où ils étaient avant. Il savait que ça suffirait à la petite tigresse, puisque la pomme recouvrait la moitié de son petit corps. Elle s'apprêtait à croquer dans son repas quand Shadow lui arracha la pomme de ses petites mains. Elle le regardait énervée et se mettait debout par reflexe. Il versait l'eau de la bouteille qu'il avait ouverte et rinça la pomme. Habitude qu'il a chopée de Malika. Il la lui rendit et elle la savoura en se rasseyant. Le coucher de soleil était presque terminé et les étoiles apparaissaient peu à peu dans le ciel. Ce spectacle ne leur passait pas inaperçu et ils en profitaient. La température fraîche d'une nuit d'été s'installait quand Lola avait déjà finit sa pomme. Elle avait vraiment faim. L'heure du dessert arriva. Elle tendait la plaque de chocolat à Shadow avec impatience, puisqu'elle est trop petite pour l'ouvrir. Il souriait et l'ouvrit. Lola attendait avec impatience en tenant ses mains derrière son dos et en se balançant de la pointe de ses pieds au talon. Quand il l'eut ouvert, il partageait la plaque en deux et tendit la plus grosse moitié à Lola. Elle s'assit et la savourait avec joie. Shadow, quant à lui, avait gardé l'emballage et posa sa moitié quand même convenable dessus pour ouvrir sa canette de Coca. En buvant, il se sentit observé. Il s'arrêta de boire et regardait Lola l'observer, avec quelques petites morsures sur son chocolat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandait-il.

- Je peux en avoir un peu ?

- Il fait nuit, tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir. Bois plutôt de l'eau.

- S'il te plaîîîîîît….

Son regard suppliant fit succomber le hérisson. Il prit le bouchon de la bouteille d'eau et y versait un peu de la boisson gazeuse et le tendit à la tigresse.

- Merci.

- Mais pas de quoi !

Ils continuaient de manger en silence. Quand ils eurent finit, la petite, ayant le ventre plein, se coucha sur le dos de la main de Shadow qui était appuyée au sol. Il regardait la petite sur le point de s'endormir quand il la prit délicatement dans sa main. Il s'allongea et la mit sur sa touffe de poils. Il tapotait sur le toit en cherchant la couverture de Lola et la couvrait. Elle ne tenu pas plus de quelques secondes pour être emportée par les bras de Morphée. Avant de s'endormir, Shadow les firent téléporter sur le toit d'un énorme bâtiment, là où l'attendait une sacoche remplie de six pierres précieuses. Puis, il succomba au sommeil.


	15. Chapitre 15: Guerre à NewYork

Chapitre 15 : Guerre à New-York

L'été fut arrivé. Il faisait beau et chaud. Malika se réveillait doucement, comme d'habitude, à 6h15. ''Jeudi… encore une journée et c'est le week-end.'' Se disait-elle. Elle regardait la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre avec les rideaux en train de danser sereinement au rythme du vent. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva prendre son petit-déjeuner, les yeux gardant les traces du Marchand de sable au coin de ses yeux. Le lever du soleil offrait à la demoiselle un spectacle magistral ! Elle souriait en prenant son déjeuner et alla se préparer. La matinée était banale : allée à l'école en bus et travail et tout le tralala. Pendant la récréation, Malika, vêtue d'un top moulant (habit qu'elle rêvait de porter depuis des années) avec des motifs militaires et un jean bleu, discutait et riait avec ses camarades. Puis, un vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Petit à petit, on pouvait distinguer des traits bleus tourner en rond dans la cour puis se dirigea furtivement contre la jeune fille.

''Sonic ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Salut ! Je t'ai manqué ?

- Depuis hier, oui, un peu, quand même !

Les deux se mirent à rire. Doucement, la jeune fille et le hérisson bleu s'éloignèrent du groupe de camarades pour discuter.

- Sinon, ça va, toujours en train de courir ?

- Toujours ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de… 'fin… tu vois ?

- Non, aucun signe…

La jeune fille s'arrêta, blasée par le sujet de discussion. Tous les jours, elle porte sur elle une sacoche noire où elle met ses clés, son natel, son iPod et son portefeuille. Elle y cache aussi la Chaos Emerald aux yeux de tous. Sonic, voyant la mine déprimée de son amie, se mit devant elle et souriait.

- Malika.

- Oui ?

- Souris !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et levait son pouce. La jeune fille se mit à rire, suivie du hérisson.

- Tu sais t'y prendre pour remonter la morale !

- Tu me connais, j'ai…

Il s'arrêtait quand il sentit quelque chose de glacé traverser entre eux. Ce n'était pas normal, surtout pas en cette journée caniculaire. Derrière eux, une fumée violette foncée prenait une forme. Malika se retournait lentement, crispée, sachant que Sonic ne fait jamais une tête effrayée comme ça. La fumée prit une forme que Malika reconnaissait.

- Shadow !

La jeune fille riait de bon cœur, à cause d'une peur aussi futile ! Elle voulut courir vers lui, mais Sonic l'attrapa par le bras. Les jeunes étaient paralysés par la peur et les profs ordonnaient de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Un des profs qui surveillaient la récréation était la prof de Malika. La jeune fille se retournait vers Sonic qui lui fit non de la tête, le visage toujours pétrifié par la peur.

- Malika ! Rentre dans le bâtiment !'' s'écria la prof.

Sonic prenait Malika dans ses bras et voulut courir, mais avant ça, la fumée qui était en fait un Shadow en noir et gris, sans bouche et aux yeux turquoises, les fit disparaître dans un éclair mauve.

Pendant ce temps, Shadow se réveillait, ayant toujours Lola sur sa touffe. Elle dormait sur le dos, les bras pliés à chaque côté de sa tête et dormait la bouche ouverte. Elle avait aussi un pied qui sortait de la couverture. Oui, d'accord, mais ce qui fit rire le hérisson est qu'elle dormait à l'envers. Il avait donc le petit pied de la tigresse sous le menton. Il se redressa légèrement en se tenant sur ses coudes et appuyait un peu son doigt sur le ventre de Lola pour la réveiller.

''Hey, réveilles-toi, p'tite tête !

La petite masse bougeait et s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Elle les ouvrit petit à petit et se retrouvait nez à nez avec le hérisson. Elle souriait en le voyant et Shadow trouvait ça a-do-rable !

- Bonzour, disait-elle de sa p'tite voix fatiguée.

- Bonjour, t'as bien dormi ?

- Oui.

Elle bâillait et se laissait glisser sur le torse du hérisson pour atterrir par terre, la couverture à sa main. La couverture devrait être son doudou, sans doute. La petite regardait autour d'elle et vit que ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à où elle était avant de s'endormir.

- Eh, on est où ?

- New-York. Tu connais ?

- Non.

- Baaaaah écoutes, t'en entendras beaucoup parler, c'est la ville la plus célèbre du monde.

- Ok.

Elle s'approchait du bord du toit et regardait vers le bas. Les voitures étaient minuscules et il y avait des écrans sur tous les murs. La jeune fille n'avait pas le vertige. Au contraire, elle voulait s'amuser, comme chaque enfant. Elle se laissa tomber du bâtiment et Shadow assistait à ce spectacle avec horreur ! Son museau était devenu pâle et se leva d'un bond.

- LOLAAAA !

Il courut jusqu'au bord du toit et se jeta en chute libre du bâtiment. La petite hurlait et riait, sans vraiment se rendre compte de la gravité de son acte. Shadow avait ses bras le long du corps, faisant à ce qu'il accélère de manière aérodynamique pour rattraper la tigresse. Finalement, il s'en approchait de plus en plus et tendait le bras pour l'attraper. La tigresse chutait les bras et l'air, tenant toujours sa couverture. Elle était face au sol, ce qui fait que sa robe ne montrait rien d'agaçant. Il l'attrapa enfin et se téléporta au sommet du toit, alors qu'ils étaient à au moins deux mètres du sol. Ils apparurent sur le toit et la jeune fille riait comme une folle.

- C'était trop coooool ! Encore !

Shadow, essoufflé, le cœur battant rapidement, se mit à rire lui aussi. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne risque rien avec lui. Il vérifiait si sa sacoche était toujours là et c'était le cas. Il prit la sacoche et se téléporta au sol avec Lola sur la tête.

- On fait une promenade ?

- Oh oui, bien sûr !

Et les deux amis marchèrent. Ils faisaient le tour des magasins et les reflets qui hantaient Shadow depuis plusieurs mois eurent disparus. Ils marchaient et avaient plus souvent leurs têtes levées vers le haut que droites. La journée était à haute température et la fillette le sentait bien. Shadow sentait quelques gouttes tomber sur le haut de sa tête. Il prit alors la petite et vit qu'elle avait très très chaud. Aucun problème. Il la posa donc à terre et sortit un canif de sa sacoche. Il prenait un bout de chaque manche et faisait des coupures. Après l'avoir rangé, il déchirait les manches de la robe de Lola. Elle se sentit soulagée et Shadow la posa sur la sacoche. En passant en face d'une ruelle sombre, Shadow sentait des présences. Il détournait le regard et vit des formes bizarres. Leur ombre, pour être exact. Curieux, il emprunta la ruelle. Voyant les ombres disparaître, il accéléra le pas et pris un virage, il était maintenant plus visible par la foule. Il était dans un cul de sac. Trouvant ça étrange, il voulut faire demi-tour. Lola sentait des frissons parcourir son dos, cette rue lui faisait peur.

- Shadow, j'ai peur…

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à c…

Une masse atterrit sur lui tout soudain. Deux autres l'assaillaient. C'était d'hideuses créatures. Shadow se débarrassa de celle qui était sur lui et Lola était tombée par terre.

- CACHES-TOI, LOLA !

La petite tigresse s'exécuta et se cacha derrière une boîte en carton, tout en regardant ce qui se passait. D'un geste rapide, Shadow ouvrit sa sacoche et y sortit deux flingues. Il frappait un avec son pied et assommait un autre avec le manche de son arme et tirait sur le premier. Les coups résonnaient, les bêtes hurlaient et Lola pleurait. Une dernière bête l'avait désarmé et sa sacoche voltigea à quelques mètres plus loin. La créature prit la jambe du hérisson et tourna sur lui-même pour ensuite le faire écraser contre un mur. En atterrissant, il vit que le monstre s'approcha de sa sacoche. Il se leva et fonça contre la créature haute de deux mètres. Il s'était jeté sur lui et était accroché à son cou. La bête se débattait, en écrasant Shadow contre le mur, faisant tomber quelques briques, mais il résistait. Puis, le hérisson saisit le menton et le haut du crâne de la bête et lui tordit la nuque. Un craquement dégoûtant s'en suivit et la bête s'écroula. Une autre créature de taille moyenne qu'il avait assommé s'était réveillée et rampait vers la sacoche en émettant des gémissements aigus. Shadow saisit calmement un des flingues et s'approcha de la créature qui était à quelques centimètres du sac. Il l'arrêtait avec son pied droit et le retourna mettant la bête face à lui. La bête hurlait en tendant ses pattes à trois doigts quand elle voyait le visage enflammé de colère et tachée de sang violet du hérisson. Il pointa son arme sur la tête de la créature et la bête criait plus fort jusqu'à ce que Shadow tire. Un silence s'en suivit. Le flingue fumait. La seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était le souffle du hérisson qui en était presque à bout et les sanglots de Lola. Shadow lâcha son pistolet et se retournait vers Lola en lui montrant ses mains tachées de sang pour lui montrer qu'il était désarmé et qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal. La tigresse était pétrifiée. Elle voulait partir s'en aller, mais sa peur la paralysait. Doucement, Shadow s'approchait et s'accroupit devant elle, un genou à terre. Il la prit doucement et la serra contre lui. Lola avait peur, mais au contact de la douce fourrure blanche du hérisson, elle se calma.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là… jamais je ne te ferai du mal.''

Il se leva, gardant toujours la petite contre lui et rangeait ses armes dans la sacoche qu'il prit avec sa main libre. Les cadavres des créatures disparaissaient en fumée. Les anneaux du hérisson se mirent à briller pour lui redonner de l'énergie. Il s'éloignait du cul de sac. Lola avait arrêté de pleurer, mais des larmes de choc coulaient toujours de ses yeux. Des flashs du combat revenaient dans sa tête. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais la main qui la serrait contre une fourrure soyeuse et douce la rassurait. Shadow, lui, était dans le remord. Il aurait préféré que Lola ne soit pas témoin de ce combat. Il fermait les yeux, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la cacher loin, très loin de cette scène. En ouvrant les yeux, il reçut un coup qui l'assomma.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sonic atterrit à terre. Il ouvrit les yeux et voyait qu'il était au milieu d'un trottoir vide. Il reconnaissait cet endroit. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à New-York ?'' Des questions trottaient dans sa tête, mais une question plus importante lui sauta dessus. Il appelait Malika. Elle avait disparu de ses bras. Il regardait autour de lui, mais une autre chose lui sauta aux yeux : il était à Time Square. Et il n'y a personne. Aucune voiture, aucun humain, personne ! Pas loin du lui, il voyait deux personnes qu'il connaissait.

'' Hey ! Silver, Blaze ! Vous faites quoi ici ?

- On cherchait les six autres Chaos Emeralds, je sens un danger arriver, disait Blaze.

- Ouai, justement, quelque chose m'a transporté moi et mon amie ici.

- Justement, il y a la septième ici depuis pas longtemps, répondit Silver.

- Celle que l'humaine a ?

- Oui.

- Attendez une minute, dit Sonic. Celle qui l'a est mon amie, Malika.

- Ah, tu la connais, s'étonnait Silver.

- Bin oui !

- Il faut la chercher, elle ne doit pas être bien loin, proposa Blaze. Séparons-nous.

Et les trois individus se séparèrent. La ville était désertique et silencieuse. Pas loin de là, Sonic remarqua un carambolage. Au-delà de la montagne de voiture, il entendait des bruits bizarres. Il voyait quelque chose d'horrible. Des créatures saccageaient la ville. Derrière lui, un monstre de trois mètres voulut l'attraper, mais Sonic riposta en spin-dash et la bête succomba. À ce bruit-là, les autres bêtes eurent entendu le bruit. Ils virent tous Sonic.

- Eh meeeeeerde… !

Il commença à courir quand il voyait que la ville se faisait envahir par de plus en plus de créatures violettes. Des qui sortaient du sol, des autres à quatre pattes, d'autres volants qui couvraient le ciel ou des monstres de deux à quatre mètres de hauts. Il zigzaguait entre les créatures et en abattait certains autres pour se frayer un chemin. Petit à petit, la ville était saccagée. Silver en était témoin depuis le ciel, à la recherche des puissants diamants. Blaze, quant à elle, sautait de toits en toits. Indiqués par leur sens, ils vont bien finir par trouver les émeraudes ou encore leur amie.

Malika se réveillait péniblement avec un mal de tête insupportable. Elle était assise sur une chaise. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Et vit un être semblable à Shadow, les mains jointes derrière son dos, devant une grande vitre qui remplissait le mur. Elle voyait la ville de New-York. Et c'était haut, très haut.

''Enfin réveillée, dit le hérisson.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Mephiles The Dark. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mephiles.

- Que me voulez-vous, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ? Et pourquoi ressemblez-vous à Shadow ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, Malika.

La jeune fille était choquée. Comment sait-il son nom ?

- Je suis formé par l'ombre de ton ami. Je veux ta Chaos Emerald, et je t'ai emmené ici parce que les six autres se trouvent dans cette ville… mais elles sont maintenant en MA possession.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Assez de choses pour qu'il ne sabote pas mon plan.

La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils.

- Bientôt cette planète m'appartiendra et j'aurai six milliards d'esclaves pour détruire ces villes et construire mon empire. Et ce jour-là, je serai le maîtres des univers et Mobius ainsi que toutes les autres planètes et galaxies seront à moi ! Et toi, tu vas me servir à…

Il s'était retourné et la chaise était vide. La cage de verre où se trouvait la Chaos Emerald était cassée et vide. La porte était ouverte.

- Petite merde ! Intelligente, pour une humaine !''

La jeune fille s'était enfuie dans un couloir et montait des escaliers. Aux dernières marches du dernier étage, il y avait une porte qui menait au toit. La jeune fille courait et se lança dans le vide, La Chaos Emerald dans la main. Elle chutait la tête la première sans paniquer, les bras le long du corps. Puis, un filet turquoise l'attrapa. Elle était dans les bras de Silver. Il souriait.

''T'es bien courageuse !

Elle souriait aussi d'un sourire de vainqueur.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une base sous-terraine, un hérisson noir et rouge avait les membres enchaînés. Il était inconscient. Une bête regardait dans sa sacoche : quatre pistolets, un canif, une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine et six diamants de couleurs. Le hérisson se réveillait péniblement. Il cherchait du regard Lola, mais cette pièce était vide. Il n'y avait que cette créature qui fouillait dans son sac. Son regard brûlait de rage et ne savait pas comment se défaire de ces chaînes. Petit à petit, en faisant le moins de bruit que possible, il tirait de plus en plus fort sur ses chaînes. Presque au bout, il tira d'un coup de toutes ses forces et les quatre chaînes cédèrent. La créature n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Shadow l'avait détourné, prit un flingue et mit la bête à terre. Avant que la bête ne fasse le moindre geste, Shadow lui tira quatre fois en pleine tête. Il prit la sacoche et cherchait un endroit où Lola pourrait être. Il trouva une chambre avec un bocal de glace. Il prit le bocal et l'écrasa à terre. De l'eau s'en échappait avec Lola à l'intérieur. Elle avait la peau de ses oreilles bleue. Il priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et tapait dans le dos de la gamine. Elle commençait à tousser et Shadow souriait. Il la mit doucement sur le dos, au creux de sa main et la petite reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle souriait en le voyant. Elle fait vraiment la même taille qu'un Chao. Shadow se téléporta sur un toit pour la laisser à l'abri.

Silver posa Malika à terre. Il partit en volant. Puis, une voiture se jeta sur elle. La jeune fille se jeta à terre et vit un tas de créatures s'approcher d'elle. Le choc de la voiture contre le bâtiment fit écrouler quelques morceaux du mur. La jeune fille, assise contre ce mur, en recevait un énorme sur le bras gauche. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Par chance, Sonic passait par là et élimina chaque créature. Malika voyait la scène au ralenti. Elle se sentait de plus en plus rassurée de voir le hérisson la protéger. Puis, Sonic la vit et courut vers elle. ''T'en fais pas, j'arr…'' il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un hérisson noir et gris apparut et le percuta dans sa vitesse par un poing au ventre. Sonic s'écrasa contre une voiture en y créant un creux profond. Le diabolique hérisson se retourna vers Malika. Prise de panique extrême, elle commençait à essayer de libérer son bras gauche, mais rien n'y fait. Mephiles forma d'une main une boule de plasma et fit prendre l'élan à son bras. La boule devenait de plus en plus grande et Malika ne savait plus quoi faire. Mephiles était prêt à lancer son attaque sur la jeune fille dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Un flash bleu ébloui les deux individus et, face à Mephiles, un hérisson noir et rouge lui donna un uppercut qui l'éjecta d'une hauteur impressionnante. Le hérisson s'envola grâce à ses chaussures pour attaquer Mephiles. Malika ne put en croire ses yeux.

''SHADOW !''

Arrivé à la hauteur de Mephiles, Shadow l'attaqua. Mephiles ripostait, Shadow évitait, attaquait et se défendait. La bataille était épique ! Et très rapide, aussi. Pendant des moments, Mephiles frappait le hérisson assez fort pour le faire s'écraser contre un bâtiment. Mais Shadow était concentré et atterrissait avec ses pieds sur le toit d'un bâtiment et s'élança contre son ennemi. Shadow était enragé que Mephiles s'en soit pris à son amie. Le hérisson sans couleur lançait plusieurs boules de plasma contre Shadow qui les évitait sans problèmes. Le hérisson noir et rouge faisait de même avec les Chaos Spear. C'était dur pour chacun d'eux de blesser leur ennemi. À un moment, Shadow enchaînait les coups sur Mephiles. Il le saisissait par la jambe et roulait rapidement sur lui-même. Puis, il le jeta au sol et l'impact cassait les vitres, faisait sauter les voitures et fit un immense creux autour de Mephiles. Fatigué, Shadow se posa doucement à terre. Silver qui voyait la scène de loin, s'approcha du toit où une petite créature avec une sacoche lui faisait signe. Il la prit, elle et la sacoche, et rejoignit le hérisson noir. Blaze était venue aussi. Sonic avait retrouvé ses esprits et courut vers Malika. Shadow enlevait la pierre du bras de la jeune fille qui lui sauta dans ses bras. Elle pleurait de joie.

''Shadow ! Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

- Non, tu ne rêves pas !

Il entourait la jeune fille de ses bras. Sonic et Silver étaient surpris de voir Shadow avec autant de tendresse. Lola pointait la jeune fille du doigt et demandait à Silver :

- C'est qui elle ?

- Elle ? C'est sa meilleure amie.

Lola souriait. Shadow se détacha de la jeune fille et la regardait de haut en bas.

- Tu es très jolie !

- Merci, disait-elle en rougissant. Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi ! Et je vois que tu as rencontré Sonic, Blaze et Silver !

- Oui. Et je vois que t'as rencontré une petite nouvelle !

Lola se jeta de la main de Silver et venait devant Malika. Elle la prit dans sa main et la regardait avec tendresse.

- Salut, toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Lola et toi ?

- Malika.

La jeune fille souriait et se tourna vers Silver qui avait la sacoche. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle y posa sa Chaos Emerald et refermait le sac.

- Je pense que ça t'appartient.''

Il sourit et voulut la prendre, mais un individu noir et gris assomma la jeune fille et se téléporta avec elle et sa sacoche. Shadow n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni les autres. Il fronçait les sourcils.

''MEPHILEEEES !''

Énervé, il frappa au sol ! Les deux autres hérissons et Blaze étaient en colère, eux aussi. Lola était choquée.

'' Où est-elle, demandait Blaze.

- Je sais où il l'emmène. Restez ici et gardez Lola en lieu sûr !''

Il disparut dans un flash bleu. Blaze prit Lola dans ses bras.

''Il est où, Shadow ?

- Il est parti sauver le monde, répondit Blaze dans un sourire.''


	16. Chapitre 16: L'ombre nous sauve

Chapitre 16 : L'ombre nous sauve

Shadow était à l'entrée de la base. Il se souvenait de l'endroit où étaient les cellules et la salle de contrôle. Shadow se téléporta d'abord dans la salle de contrôle afin de récupérer son sac. Ensuite, il se téléporta dans la cellule où était Malika. La jeune fille venait de se réveiller et était dans une salle métallique vide. Elle était assise, les jambes pliées contre elle et ses mains jointes pour les tenir. Elle avait la tête posée sur ses genoux, pensive, en train d'attendre. Elle souriait en se souvenant du spectacle qu'elle avait vu. Shadow était revenu pour sauver le monde. Justement, en pensant à lui, un éclair bleu apparut et le hérisson était là, devant elle. Elle souriait et Shadow lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il défonçait la porte et l'alarme sonna. Le couloir se terminait des deux côtés par une porte métallique. Celle de gauche menait à la salle de contrôle et celle de droite menait à la salle de torture. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la porte de gauche, mais avant de trop s'en approcher, Shadow ouvrit son sac. Il prit deux pistolets et donna les deux autres à Malika.

''Tu sais t'en servir ?

C'était la première fois pour la jeune fille de tenir une arme et de s'en servir. Mais elle a assez vu les gens le faire, donc elle saura se débrouiller.

- Oui.

- Allez, viens, disait-il en rechargeant ses flingues. On va les niquer !''

Shadow défonça la porte par le pied et le couloir était rempli de créatures immondes. Les deux commencèrent à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Ils avançaient sans reculer, tirant aussi vite que possible, sans pitié, sans cartier, sans prisonniers. Ils se débrouillaient comme des chefs et à vrai dire, ils adoraient ça. Les monstres succombaient sous un nuage de fumée qui recouvrait tout le couloir final. Mephiles entendit les portes s'ouvrir et se retournait. Rien. Juste de la fumée. Les deux amis sortirent de la fumée, le regard plein de rage et de vengeance. Ils pointèrent leurs quatre flingues sur Mephiles qui claqua du doigt. Les deux se demandaient pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que quatre énormes veines jaillirent du sol et saisirent les membres de Shadow. Quatre autres, sortant du sol et du toit de l'autre bout de la pièce, saisirent les membres de Malika et l'entraînèrent à eux. Les deux individus étaient alors face à face et Mephiles se trouvait entre eux.

''Voyons, Shadow. Tu devrais réaliser que m'arrêter est impossible.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- Ah oui ?

- Lâches-nous, Mephiles ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Toi ! disait-il en pointant son doigt sur elle. On ne t'a pas assez dit de fermer ta gueule ?

Une sorte de plastique visqueux violet sortit du doigt de Mephiles qui atterrissait sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui se débattait.

- Voilà qui est mieux. À nous deux, maintenant. disait-il en se tournant vers Shadow. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te tuer tout de suite, mais le fait que tu ne souffres pas m'importune.

Shadow fronçait les sourcils, sa tête bouillonnait de rage et d'envie de meurtre.

- Je me suis dit que si j'étais toi, je serais bien meilleur, en fait. Vois-tu, je n'aurais jamais laissé…

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Mourir…

- Arrêtes !

- Ma meilleure amie.

- TA GUEULE !

- Celle qui t'aimait, qui te faisait plaisir, qui voulait et faisait tout pour que tu sois heureux. Je n'aurais jamais fait à ce que son grand-papounet chéri la sache morte avant lui.

- Putain, s'il te plaît ARRÊTE !

Un mal de tête atroce s'empara du hérisson quand il se souvenait de la mort de sa tendre amie. Il se rappelait la voir allongée par terre, une point rouge près du cœur, lui souriant et lui suppliant de protéger la planète, elle qui rêvait d'y aller…

- Ah nan, mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu te lies d'amitié avec une fille que tu as sauvé et qui t'AS sauvé. Comme quoi les humains ne sont pas tous si cons.

- Ils le sont moins que toi !

- Et moi je le suis moins que toi, puisque tu l'as abandonnée ! Seule, sans personne !

Shadow avait le cœur brisé en deux et Malika se débattait toujours en hurlant à travers cette pâte collante comme pour dire à son ami ''ne l'écoute pas''.

- Maintenant, Shadow, je vais te montrer, comment ça fait de se faire abandonner par son meilleur ami, son ange gardien, son confident ou encore la personne qu'on considérait comme un membre de la famille. Imagines que Malika est son propre cœur… et imagines que ça…

Du poignet de Mephiles sortait un fouet hérissé de piques de fer.

- … est tes actes !

- NON, MEPHILES !

- Oh si…

Il se retournait lentement, Shadow se débattait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, essayant de se défaire de ces choses qui le retiennent. Mephiles riait doucement, il aime la douce torture. Oh oui, il adore ça ! Il avançait doucement pendant que la jeune fille était paralysée par la peur et Shadow hurlait d'horreur en se débattant. Mephiles prenait de l'élan.

- Alors, gentille Malika, toi qui est ma meilleure amie, ma p'tite protégée. Oh tu es si jolie, si gentille. Tu ne fais de mal à personne, tu es un ange. Et moi, à qui tu as donné ta confiance, eh bien… … je t'abandonne !

Il frappa la jeune fille qui hurlait de souffrance. Les piques coincées dans la chair de son épaule la griffaient profondément.

- Oh, mais j'y pense ! Tu n'as plus besoin de ça !

La masse visqueuse sur la bouche de la jeune fille se décollait et elle respirait profondément en gémissant de douleur.

- Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je t'ai abandonnée !

Le fouet mordit encore la jeune fille sur une côte et laissait des griffures sur le top et sur la peau de la jeune fille qui hurlait d'une douleur infinie.

- Je ne te contacte jamais pour te donner de mes nouvelles.

Il recommençait, la jeune fille hurlait et pleurait, Shadow, lui hurlait aussi, comme si on le fouettait, mais c'est son cœur qui l'est.

- T'as pleuré à cause de moi et je ne reviens jamais.

Encore.

- Je t'observe sans parler.

Encore une fois.

- Et ton cœur est blessé. Voyons à quoi ressemble un cœur brisé !

Les pupilles de Shadow rétrécissaient. Mephiles forma une boule de plasma et était sur le point de la jeter sur Malika. Shadow avait toujours sa sacoche avec les émeraudes à l'intérieur. Les émeraudes devinrent sombres. Les piques de Shadow se levaient et les parties rouges de sa fourrure devenaient brillantes. Le blanc de ses yeux devenait rouge et les pupilles disparaissaient. Une onde de choc rouge fit tomber Mephiles et fit céder les veines qui tenaient Shadow. Une aura noire le couvrait et ses yeux étaient plus froncés que d'habitude. Il s'approchait de Mephiles qui était amusé. Shadow le prit par la gorge et l'appuya contre un mur. Il serra le point et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Mephiles se dégagea et notre héro était propulsé en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras me battre.

Shadow se releva et repris sa forme normale. Mephiles, lui, se transforma en causant une onde de choc violette. Il avait le bout des piques bleu et sa peau avait des parties écaillées bleues. Le tour de ses yeux était magenta. Shadow, lui, se concentra. Les émeraudes sortirent du sac et tournèrent autour de lui, illuminées de leur couleur en montant leur puissance. Shadow sourit d'un sourire de vainqueur.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

Mephiles levait ses sourcils d'interrogation et de surprise.

- Je suis la forme de vie ultime : SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG !

Sa fourrure noire était maintenant blanc cassé et ses anneaux brillaient. Il lâcha sa sacoche par terre. Les deux adversaires se mirent à se lancer des boules de plasma, des éclairs et des coups. Ce combat était très violent. Ils se frappaient si fort que les deux se mirent à cracher du sang. On pouvait voir des tâches violettes et rouges par terre. Malika était choquée et concentrée. Les deux individus étaient enragés et déterminés. Leurs mains étaient destructrices, mais aussi brûlées, tâchées de sang et marquées de bleus. Shadow avait même un œil au beurre noir. Il porta un coup sur Mephiles et Mephiles porta un coup sur lui. Les deux furent écartés par la puissance de leur coup donné en même temps. Shadow s'arrêta et saisit son poignet droit calmement.

- Tu veux faire du mal aux univers ?

Il vissait son anneau qui scintillait.

- T'en es bien capable.

L'anneau tombait par terre et il saisissait son poignet gauche. Mephiles forma une boule de plasma.

- Tu veux dominer chaque être vivant ?

Il vissait l'anneau.

- T'es assez puissant pour ça.

L'anneau tombait par terre et Shadow formait une boule de plasma.

- Mais tu n'y arriveras jamais tant que je suis vivant !

Leurs boules de plasma étaient prêtes. Shadow était prêt, lui aussi.

- CHAOS… CONTROL !

Ils lancèrent leur attaque qui était un laser puissant. Celui de Mephiles était mauve et celui de Shadow était rouge. Une vague magenta était entre deux. La vague se déplaçait des fois vers Shadow, des fois vers Mephiles. Le hérisson maléfique était sur le point de mener la vague sur Shadow qui commençait à fatiguer sans ses anneaux. Elle était proche de lui et il commençait à transpirer. Juste avant qu'elle ne le touche, Shadow entendait une voix.

- SHADOW !

C'était Malika. Mais cette voix ne venait pas seule à ses oreilles. Il y avait aussi une autre voix toute aussi angélique. Celle de Maria. Shadow reprit fois et l'aura doré qu'il avait autour de lui, redoublait, triplait. Il poussa un hurlement de puissance et la vague se dirigea rapidement sur Mephiles qui fut éjecté à une distance incontournable. Il traversait toute la base qui n'est pas petite du tout, elle est même gigantesque. Mephiles atteint les réservoirs de pétrole qu'il servait à construire la base. Le réservoir explosa et Shadow vit le feu venir. Il prit Malika dans ses bras et volait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Le feu près d'eux, il cherchait un plan B. Il s'approchait d'une bouche d'égout, donc il l'emprunta. Les deux amis étaient éjectés vers le haut et atterrirent par terre, évanouis. Shadow avait repris sa forme normale. Sortant de la même bouche d'égout, deux anneaux sortirent. Sonic qui voyait la scène de loin, s'approcha en courant. Shadow était encore un peu conscient. Il voyait flou et vit son amie allongée par terre. Il rampait donc vers elle et succomba près de son amie en entendant une sirène arriver.

Peu après, il se réveilla. Il a mal. Ses membres sont grièvement blessés par de profondes égratignures. Il a un masque respiratoire et un goutte-à-goutte planté dans son avant-bras. Il ne voyait que d'un œil, l'autre est fermé et sa paupière violette, son œil est mouillé et sanglant. Il regardait à sa gauche. Il voyait sa meilleure amie avec des plaies profondes sur ses bras et une griffure sur la joue, le même masque transparent et en train de dormir à poings fermés. Son bras droit tombait du lit. Un mètre de distance séparait les lits des deux individus. Par le plus grand des efforts, l'éveillé tendait le bras vers celui de son amie et lui tenait la main fermement. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Une larme coulait de son œil lorsqu'il se rappelait de son erreur. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Les petits bruits qu'émettaient les machines à chaque battements de cœur de la jeune fille l'effrayait, mais le rassurait. C'est elle. Elle la tient en vie. Car beaucoup de jeunes de son âge auraient déjà succombé avant d'atterrir sur ce lit. Il sentait la main de la jeune fille se serrer légèrement, ce qui le calmait et l'apaisait. La respiration de la jeune fille était lente et calme, laissant aucun bip des battements de son cœur la perturber. Apparemment, son rêve doit être merveilleux. Son ami voulait dormir lui aussi. Mais ses blessures l'en empêchaient. Il lâcha donc la main de la jeune fille, regardait sa main avec haine. Il serrait le poing et se frappait sur le visage le plus fort que possible, gémissant le plus silencieusement qu'il puisse, jusqu'à ce que ce fût à lui que Morphée tendit ses bras pour le bercer et lui raconter une douce histoire qu'est son rêve. Les deux amis dormirent, leurs mains proches de quelques centimètres de distance. Mais entre eux est forgée une amitié plus solide que du béton armé. Aucun d'entre eux n'abandonnera l'autre. Car même s'ils se retrouvent dans un état odieux, l'aventure qu'ils ont vécu ensemble les a rassemblés plus que jamais. Et ce fût la plus belle des aventures pour chacun d'entre ces deux amis… Lola, Sonic, Silver et Blaze entrèrent à la suite, suivis d'un médecin.

''Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils sont encore inconscients.

- Ils vont s'en sortir ? demandait Sonic.

- Aucun problème, même si leurs blessures sont graves. Ils devront rester à l'hôpital pendant un bon moment.

- Quelles sont vos estimations ? interrogea Blaze.

- Environ deux à quatre semaines, le temps que les blessures cicatrisent. Mais le hérisson noir doit aussi se faire opérer, il a été gravement touché par une grave brûlure au niveau de sa côte gauche. Mais mes estimations peuvent aussi se tromper, ils pourraient aussi sortir plus tôt, mais j'en doutes un peu.

- Merci, docteur, saluait Sonic.

- Je vous en prie. Par contre, l'heure des visites finiront dans…

Les trois amis le regardèrent d'un regard menaçant et sombre.

- Non, rien, en fait. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.''

Il partit en fermant la porte. Les individus se regardèrent et discutaient. Lola, elle, vint sur Malika et la regardait. ''C'est la première fois que je vois un humain comme ça près. Elle a l'air gentille.'' Elle se plia sur elle-même, serrant sa couverture contre elle et s'endormi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Malika se réveilla doucement. Elle sentait une petite masse chaude sur elle et regardait. C'était Lola. Elle souriait et caressait la petite boule de poils. Elle regardait à sa droite, Shadow dormait. La jeune fille tendait le bras pour saisir sa main. En face d'elle, un hérisson bleu était assis, les bras croisés, en train de dormir. À côté d'elle sur le rebord de la large fenêtre, dormaient Silver et Blaze, assis, leurs têtes appuyées l'une sur l'autre. En effet, c'était la nuit. La jeune fille était encore fatiguée, mais elle fit l'effort d'appeler l'infirmière par une sonnette inaudible dans les chambres la nuit. Une infirmière vint et la jeune fille lui demandait si elle pouvait téléphoner à sa maman. Elle le put et conta son aventure à sa maman morte d'inquiétude et rassurée par la suite. Elle lui souhaitait de revenir aussitôt guérie et de la contacter tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes qu'elle voulait. Elles se dirent qu'elles s'aiment et raccrochèrent la jeune fille succomba au sommeil.

Quatre semaines passèrent. Les deux individus purent partir de l'hôpital. Shadow téléporta le petit groupe chez la jeune fille. L'adolescente fut accueillie par un câlin de sa maman et une tonne de devoirs à faire. Malika a toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur, elle décida donc de garder Lola avec elle, ainsi que Shadow. Elle voit ses trois autres amis, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle va en rencontrer d'autres.

_Ma foi, tu peux te rendre compte que peu importe qui tu es, où tu vis, à quoi tu ressembles ou comment tu penses, quand une aventure s'offre à toi, n'hésite pas : vis-la !_


End file.
